Wolf Bite
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: What happens when your fiance no longer knows you? Bella and Edward are engaged but 10 days before their wedding, their whole world is turned upside down. Will Bella and the Cullen's be able to find a cure or will their love be lost forever?
1. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Hope you like this story, the idea came to me and I had to write it! Plus, I've just finished a story and wanted to get started on another!**

**Chapter 1-**

**BellaPOV**

"So are you sure your okay with Alice planning the wedding?" Edward asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Of course Edward, I mean, there is only 10 days till the wedding so we can't change our minds now." I replied.

"Well if your so sure." He mumbled.

I sighed.

"Look, all that matters is me and you getting married okay, nothing else. I love you" I said kissing him.

"I love you too Bella." He said kissing me back.

We kissed some more until Edward pulled away.

"I'm sorry love, I've got to go hunting, are you sure your going to be okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Have fun!" I said. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"I love you." He said before jumping out the window.

"I love you too" I whispered and I knew he had heard it.

I settled down into my too warm too empty bed and pulled the quilt over me.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of him, my beautiful fiancé.

I thought then that everything would be perfect.

I would marry Edward in ten days and he would change me after our honey moon.

We would then live happily together for the rest of eternity.

But boy was I wrong.

**First chapter, I know not very long but I really hope you like it and review for more! Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**xxx**


	2. They're Back?

**2 updates in 1 day, amazing! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 2-**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. My day already felt boring because I was not spending it with Edward.

Charlie was already off to work so I went into the shower.

Half an hour later and wrapped in a robe, I ate my breakfast then went upstairs to get changed.

The only reason I was up at half 9 in the morning was because I had to go to work. Great.

I drove to the Newton's shop and prepared myself for a long 1 and a half hour at work.

I went into the shop and to the back counter. Mike and Mrs. Newton were arguing, again. I didn't catch what the argument was about and to be honest I didn't really care.

I put on my hideous florescent work vest that Mrs. Newton insists we wear and sat at the stool.

Ten minutes later Mike came up to the counter.

"Hey Bella, the Cullen's go hiking a lot in the woods and stuff right?" he said.

I looked up. "Yeah, their there now why?" I replied.

"Well, they must have noticed those huge bear like wolfs things right?"

I looked at him puzzled.

"You know those animals that we had trouble with last year or something? Well their back, I saw them with my own eyes." He explained proudly.

I went pale and my stomach tightened. My breakfast was dangerously close to coming back up.

Mrs. Newton came up to the counter and rearranged the flyers.

"Now, now Mike, no need to scare Bella just ten days before her wedding."

I sighed. At every opportunity, Mrs Newton found the need to remind me and everyone else that I was getting married.

"No, it's okay. And Mike, Edward didn't mention anything about these animals." I said.

"See Mike! I told you, you were being silly! Now go stack the shelves." Mrs Newton ordered.

He opened his mouth to protest but she shot him a glare.

I knew I needed to leave very soon to let Alice and Jasper, who had stayed at home, know what was happening.

"Um sorry Mrs Newton, I've just remembered, Alice wanted me to go down so she could see if my dress fitted or not so she could make some quick adjustments." I lied.

"Oh yes sure dear of course you can go, I mean there is only 10 days till the wedding! Now Mike, where's the card?" she said quickly.

"You've got it mom." Mike said coming back to the counter.

"No, I gave it to you Mike." She replied.

I mentally groaned.

Edward had told me they were getting me a thank you card and at the time I was touched. But now I wished they hadn't bothered.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'll just go get it." Mrs Newton said.

I wanted to run out of the shop but Mike was still there.

Mrs Newton came back a few minutes later with an envelope. "Here you go!" she said.

"Thank you," I replied, "But I really must be going."

They nodded and smiled and said goodbye as I left the shop and darted towards my truck.

I tossed the card onto the passenger seat. There would be plenty of time to open that later.

I drove as quickly as my old truck would allow to the Cullen's house where Alice was waiting outside for me as I pulled up.

I rushed inside with her.

"Don't worry, I've already explained it to Jasper he's on the phone to Carlisle now." She said quickly.

I nodded.

Sure enough inside Jasper was talking quickly into the phone, too quick for me to understand.

Then he hung up.

"Okay, I've told Carlisle he and Esme will go see if they can talk to the wolves. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are on their way back as we speak." He told us.

I nodded and sat down.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

When Jacob found out I was getting married he took it real bad. He and the pack left along with the Elders. They said they would never bother us again. That was a month ago so what were they doing back?

"Alice what did you see?" I heard Jasper ask.

I turned and realised Alice had just had a vision. She looked worried.

"Someone's future disappeared." She whispered.

"Who's" Jasper asked.

Alice turned to look at me.

"Edward's"

**Second chapter, hope you liked it! Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**xxx**


	3. The Talk And The Phone Call

**Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3-**

**CarlislePOV**

I walked with Esme over to where the wolves scent was the strongest. I couldn't believe they were back.

Sure enough, 3 wolves were standing in their human forms. It was Sam, Paul and Jared.

"We're sorry we are back Carlisle, but this was an emergency and we were sure you would understand." Sam said.

I nodded. "Please explain" I asked kindly.

"We were in our wolf forms when we felt a phase. We thought it was one of ours but then realised it wasn't because of the mixed and confused thoughts.

We found out another wolf has phased here in Forks. His name is Shane and the three of us came to collect him and leave. We are sorry for disturbances." He explained.

"Very well." I said, "It is fine as long as you leave shortly please, we were in the middle of our hunting activities."

Sam nodded. "Sorry" he apologised before walking off with the other 2.

I sighed. "Well at least that's sorted." I told Esme.

She smiled her beautiful, breath-taking smile.

I leaned in and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her stone body.

But then, my cell rang.

**AlicePOV**

My cell rang. The caller ID read Rosalie. I picked it up.

(**Alice**/Rosalie)

**Hello**

Alice, I'm on my way back, I'm about 5 minutes away tell Jasper to come out and find me then he'll have to follow my scent to Edward and Emmett.

**What? Where are they? **

I'll explain when I get there, just do it Jasper!

**Okay, he's doing it!**

Chill Alice, oh yeah call Carlisle tell him I need to explain what's happening.

**Yes ma'am!**

Shut up Alice!

I hung up then turned to Jasper that was just about to leave. He kissed me quickly then left.

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella whispered.

I sighed. "I don't know Bella, I don't know." I said before taking out my cell and dialling Carlisle's number.

It rang once. It rang twice.

Weird, Carlisle always picks it up on the first ring.

He picked up on the third ring.

**I know the ending is quite random but yeah! Review please!** **Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**xxx**


	4. The Argument

**Chapter 4-**

(**Alice**/Carlisle)

**Carlisle?**

Yes Alice what is it?

**Rosalie told me to call she needs to talk to you.**

Rosalie? Okay.

**Oh she's just come in now; I'll give it to her.**

(**Rosalie**/Carlisle)

**Carlisle?**

Rosalie, what is it?

**It's the wolves.**

Yes I know I've already talked to them its fine there's only 3 of them but they will be leaving shortly. Another wolf phased so they came to collect him.

**Who's part of the 3?**

Sam, Jared and Paul. The rest are wherever they settled.

**What? No it's not just 3, Carlisle, their lying!**

What? Slow down what are you talking about?

**There's another one, Jacob. That's what I called to say. We were on our way back when we smelt werewolf close by. Edward said it was Jacob but you would talk to them. We were about to start running again but Edward froze. He was like that for a few minutes and wouldn't tell us what was wrong. Emmett told him he would go find Jacob himself if Edward didn't tell him. So he told us that Jacob hadn't got over his wedding yet. He was here to kill him. Carlisle, you have to go help them! Emmett wants to fight but Edward wants to talk. Jacob will only focus on killing Edward!**

We all stared at her in shock. Then Bella whimpered.

I quickly went over to her and put an arm around her. She started to sob into my chest. Carlisle quickly spoke to Rosalie then hung up.

"Shh, its okay Bella, its gunna be okay." I reassured her.

"Why are you comforting her?" Rosalie snorted.

I looked up and glared at her. Her feelings had changed pretty abruptly. One minute she's worried next minute she's all up herself!

"Oh shut up Rosalie, now's not the time to start your 'oh your human so I don't like you' act." I spat.

"No you shut up Alice! Why do you always stick up for her and not your family?" she shouted.

"Bella is my family!" I hissed.

She glared at me and I glared back.

"When are you going to realise Alice, that having a human in our family is only putting our family in danger?" she cried.

"That is not true!" I defended.

"Yes it is! The dogs wouldn't have a problem with us if she wasn't involved. And Edward would not be about to be killed if she wasn't alive!" she screamed.

I felt a vision squeeze through my mind but I ignored it. I was too worked up.

I stormed up to Rosalie.

"You cold-hearted, selfish, stuck up witch!" I spat

"You betraying, annoying little pixie!" she spat.

"You're so shallow and up yourself!" I screeched.

"Me? Shallow? I can't be that shallow if I'm the only one here that's noticed that Bella's snuck out of the house!" she said.

My eyes widened in shock.

I turned around and realised she was right.

"Bella!" I cried running out of the house.

I followed her scent to the garage and realised that Edward's Volvo was missing. Oh no, she was going to look for Edward!

**A sibling argument there, I wanted Bella to sneak out but if they are both vampires and ones psychic that's a bit hard! Hope you liked it! Remember review!** **Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**xxx**


	5. Sneaking Out

**Chapter 5-**

**BellaPOV**

I ran to Edwards Volvo and picked up the keys off the hook.

It was faster than my truck, which was the only reason I was using it.

I unlocked the car and jumped inside. I knew I only had a few seconds before they realised I was gone.

I drove out of the garage and passed the open door of the house.

"You cold-hearted, selfish, stuck up witch!" I heard Alice spit at Rosalie.

"You betraying, annoying little pixie!" was the reply.

I winced. I felt so bad they were fighting because of me.

Then I did something I wouldn't normally do. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator.

The car shot forward and I drove faster than the speed limit but I didn't really care.

I needed to find Edward.

I started to drive on the road parallel to the woods. I really hoped I was going the right way.

Getting lost would only mean taking longer to get to Edward.

I continued driving but found myself being blinded by tears.

I quickly brushed them away but continued driving.

"Bella!" I heard Alice voice call.

No, Alice would stop me! I had to go!

I pressed my foot down again and shot off but she was right next to me. She stopped in front of the car so I had to break sharply. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Bella do you know what you have done? If there were any humans around here I would be in so much trouble! Carlisle would kill me!" she cried.

"You're already dead." I mumbled.

She glared at me.

"Plus, you were going the wrong way." She said calmer.

I quickly ran to the driver seat of the Volvo again but Alice was already sitting in it.

She sighed. "Go sit in the passenger, I'll drive." She mumbled.

I quickly climbed in.

"Bella, you know it won't help having you there?" she said as she made a U-turn and started to drive.

"I need to be with him." I insisted.

She drove faster in the opposite direction to where I was going. When I looked in the woods I thought I saw a flash of blonde.

"Rosalie" Alice muttered.

I thought you were the psychic not the mind reader. I joked to lighten up the mood and take my mind off what could be happening with Edward...

"Na your just easy to read." her reply was.

We got to where the rest were in 10 minutes. I gasped as we walked into the woods.

**Hope you like this chapter I will try to make them a bit longer!**

**Review please!**

**xxx**


	6. Fight

**Hey guys, many thanks again for all reviews! Its amazing that ive been updating everyday and it is because of you guys I am!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6-**

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were darting around a huge russet coloured wolf, too fast to make out.

We walked until we were about 5 metres away from them. Rosalie was about 2 metres away form us I noticed.

I then made out Emmett shoving Jacob to the floor. Jacob got up quickly and darted to Edward.

I gasped again. I saw Emmett run up to Jacob and grab his ears then Edward disappeared.

He suddenly appeared at my side.

"Edward" I muttered pulling him towards me.

"Bella," he whispered hugging me tightly.

But then He froze and quickly pulled away.

I frowned. "Sorry love, I have to go or he will come here." He said quickly.

I nodded as he ran over to Jacob who Emmett was trying to pull back but he was running towards my direction.

I couldn't believe this was the same Jacob that was my best friend.

He healed my broken heart and gave me back my life. Yet now he was trying to kill my life.

Then I saw Emmett go hurtling backwards as he fell on his back.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie scream as she ran to his side.

I watched as he slowly got up and Rosalie kissed him.

Then he said something and darted off to Edward and jasper.

"Bella!" I heard Esme's voice call my name.

"Esme!" I gasped as she hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

But then I heard a huge growl and then I roar. We all turned to look.

Jacob swung Emmett off him and bounded over to Edward who was getting himself up. Jacob pinned Edward down to the ground and towered over him.

I watched in horror as Edward tried to struggle free and I realised he was trapped.

It all happened slowly then.

Jasper ran to Alice and held her back as she tried to get to Edward.

Rosalie shrieked at Emmett to be careful as he started to pull and tug at the wolf.

Carlisle unleashed his violent side as he started to shove Jacob, trying with all his might to get him off his son.

Esme's kind eyes filled with tears as she watched her family struggling helplessly.

And I stood in complete shock and watched my former best friend open his mouth and bite down on my fiancés neck.

**AlicePOV**

"Jasper get off me I need to get to Edward he needs help!" I cried trying to break free of my husband's tight hold.

"Alice, you'll get hurt! Plus if you just calm down I could go back and help Emmett and Carlisle!" he replied.

But then It all happened slowly.

Rosalie started to scream at Emmett who was violently tugging at the dog's fur.

Carlisle totally flipped as he started screaming at the wolf and shoving it.

I turned to Bella to see how she was taking it.

She was stood in complete shock just staring at the fight.

Esme was holding her but had tears in her eyes.

Our family was breaking apart, we needed to get a grip and help Edward.

I turned to see how he was doing and my eyes widened in shock and fear as I saw what the mutt was about to do.

Jasper followed my gaze just as the mutt pulled back its muzzle and flashed its sharp teeth.

Then slowly it bent its head and bit down on Edward's neck.

**Hey hope you like it please review! **

**xxx**


	7. Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews; I will try to take all your advice on board! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7-**

**AlicePOV**

The air filled with a loud twisted cry of agony coming from my brother.

My eyes filled with tears of anger and pain as I saw Edward scream and thrash.

Bella snapped out of her shock.

"EDWARD!" she screamed so loudly I was sure humans in Forks heard it.

She started to run as fast as a human could towards her love.

Everyone then broke out of their shock.

Jasper let go of me and I ran to Edwards's side at the same time as Bella who was crying uncontrollably.

Esme also ran to Edward, fear for her son's life.

Emmett let out a huge roar as he lunged at Jacob and tore a large patch of his fur off his skin.

The dog howled in pain. Good he deserved it.

He started to vibrate then phased into a human. A naked human.

No one noticed him but crowded around Edward.

I started to sob and shake but the tears would never fall.

Suddenly we all heard loud footsteps and smelt wolves. We turned to see 4 huge wolves run into the clearing.

They growled as they saw Jacob lying on the floor with a large gash on his arm and bleeding profusely.

They did not see Edward.

The large black one, Sam, turned back into the woods and phased. He returned shaking with anger.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

Emmett stepped forward right up to him.

"Oh shut up pup! You will pay for this, I will kill you!" he screamed in his face.

Sam looked taken back.

"What are you talking about leech? We will pay? You wounded one of ours!" he cried.

"Well you wounded one of ours too!" Emmett replied. He looked close to tears.

The wolf looked shocked. "What?"

"Don't act so surprised. You will pay…" Emmett warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said and his face looked confused. But I couldn't trust him.

Suddenly Edward let out another cry of pain. It was loud and just as painful to hear. I winced.

These wolves, did they have no hearts? How could they hurt Edward like this?

I stood up and went over to Sam. I took his wrist and dragged him towards Edward.

Everyone looked at me confused but I just shook my head.

I took him over to where Edward was lying on the ground twitching violently, his face creased in pain.

"Look at this Sam." I said pointing to Edward and then to Bella who was crying her heart out. Then I pointed to the rest of the families' distraught faces.

"Look at this. We may not have our souls but we still have a heart, we still have feelings. We may be different from you but that does not mean we do not feel pain. Look at how you have hurt us Sam. And now I congratulate you. You wanted to hurt us because of love well look you have. Now leave and feel the guilt that lies in your heart." I sobbed.

Jasper came up to me and put an arm around my waist. I collapsed into him and sobbed into his chest.

"I don't understand, we did not do this." Sam said quietly.

I felt sick. Did he not realise he had caused us enough pain.

"Oh so now you are trying to deny it? Well it's not going to work dog because it happened! Now do what Alice said and get the hell out of here." Emmett screamed.

And then he surprised us all by breaking down into sobs.

Rosalie knelt down and put her arms around him. She soothed him instead of mocking like she would normally do.

"No please, listen. Jacob he did this didn't he?" Sam said.

I nodded.

"We didn't know I swear we thought Jacob was at home we came to collect the wolf look he's here right now." Sam signalled to the fourth wolf. He had silver fur with black streaks.

"Carlisle you know that we would always keep to our word and I'm sorry for what Jacob did is Edward going to be okay?" he asked sounding genuinely worried.

"I don't know and Sam you know I do not like to do things without permission so I am asking you for permission to kill Jacob!" Carlisle snapped.

Now that was an even bigger surprise, bigger than Emmett's.

Carlisle had never been one for violence but it made sense that he would at the moment.

Sam did not say anything.

"We will kill him anyway." Jasper growled.

We all nodded in agreement.

"The Elder's I have to talk to them. Jacob broke a lot of rules so he will be punished but death…" Sam said quietly.

"Oh fuck the Elders, he's dead!" Emmett growled as he suddenly jumped up.

Jasper squeezed my arm then followed Emmett to where Jacob was lying.

His arm was starting to heal but I was sure his arm was broken.

Suddenly the 3 other wolves ran up to my brothers and pushed them out of the way growling.

"Look, we'll leave okay; we swear we will never come back. but you can't kill Jacob." Sam said desperately.

"No he will pay!" Emmett growled.

"if Edward is dead then the whole pack will repay you." Sam snarled.

"Edward is not dead!" Bella cried jumping up. "Right Alice?"

I nodded. "Yes Edward will not die!" I said.

"Alice do you think you can actually see?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "I can't concentrate so no." I whispered guiltily.

He nodded. "Well Sam, we'll let you off but if we see you again…" Carlisle warned.

Sam nodded then disappeared into the woods with the others.

**Hope you liked the chapter please review I would really appreciate it you guys are great, thank you for all the support!**

**Xxx**


	8. Whoah, Human?

**Hey guys!**

**Okay this chapter is special because I am dedicating it to…**

_**EBRAJERCECullen 130**_

_**catherinedoncaster1995**_

_**snoopykid**_

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews and advice!**

**Many thanks to the rest of you for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Chapter 8-**

**AlicePOV**

"I really need to get Edward back home guys so we leave now!" Carlisle mumbled as he slipped his arms under Edward's body.

Bella was still clutching his hand tightly so I slowly prised it off and held it tight.

I felt a small movement and realised she was trying to pull her hand out of mine.

Carlisle picked Edward up.

"Me and Esme will take Edward's Volvo, we'll meet you at the house." He said before he ran off.

Bella stood up and turned to the direction they had left in.

"Bella, we will get home the same time as them." I told her.

"But I need to be with him." She sobbed.

"Look, we'll run aside them so if anything happens we'll be right there." I replied as I stood up.

She didn't say anything so in one swift movement I grabbed her arms and swung her over my shoulders.

She wrapped them around my neck and I grabbed her legs and started to run.

I saw my brothers and sister running along side me.

I could see the Volvo on the other side of the trees.

We ran in silence and as I told Bella we reached the house at the same time as Carlisle.

We went straight up to the 'hospital room'. Carlisle lay Edward on the bed then turned to me.

"Alice, can you look into his future please?" he asked.

I nodded and shut my eyes.

But all I could see was that one bite, in slow motion, playing in front of me, the bite that made my brother like this.

I opened my eyes and felt tears in them. Carlisle nodded.

"It's okay Alice, when your ready." He said but I could tell he desperately wanted me to look.

So I left the room and took in unnecessary breaths to calm myself down.

I shut my eyes again and tried to concentrate.

I pictured Edward when he was happy, that was obviously with Bella. Then slowly a vision began to creep into my mind.

_Edward opening his eyes, the clock reading 23:16  
_

I quickly rushed into the room.

"16 past 11." I told Carlisle who nodded.

"That's 10 minutes." He whispered.

We all stood for the long ten minutes that seemed to last forever.

Then we heard Edward's heart start to speed up to normal.

"He's human?" Jasper asked cautiously.

I nodded but put a hand on his arm reassuringly.

Then Edward's eyes flickered open.

**EdwardPOV** **(I know, bet you weren't expecting that!)**

My eyes flickered open as I looked up.

I saw 7 beautiful people looking at me.

I blinked. My head swam a bit and I felt dizzy. I shut my eyes for a moment then opened them slowly again.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a perfect voice ask.

I turned to see the owner was a young, pale skinned man.

He had eyes that were a dark gold colour, almost black,** (because they didn't finish their hunt) **and fair blonde hair.

"Um I'm okay, my heads a bit dizzy." I replied wandering who he was and where I was.

He smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

I saw the expression on all the faces look confused.

"Edward." I heard a quiet voice say.

I wondered who she was talking to as no one answered.

She repeated, "Edward."

I turned to look who was saying it.

She was a pretty girl with a heart-shaped face and cute brown curls that framed it. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown pools and her skin was pale. But not as pale as the rest of them standing there.

There was a women standing next to the blonde man. Her hair was wavy and light brown and her face was motherly but smothered with worry. Her eyes were also the same colour as I realised all of theirs was, besides the first girl.

There was a girl with short spiky pixy-like hair who had an arm around the waist of a boy with wavy honey blond hair.

He had a strange expression on his face like he was struggling to keep control.

The last two were a big, muscular boy with curly black hair and a cheeky expression. He had an arm around a beautiful blonde girl with a models body.

"Alice, what's going on?" the first girl whispered.

I turned to look at her again. I noticed the worry creases between her eyes and wondered what was bothering her.

Was it the boy she was calling earlier?

Her voice was soft so it must have been someone in the room.

Who was she calling? Couldn't whoever it was see that he was worrying her?

Who was Edward?

**Ahh, what did you think? Please review! I guess most of you have probably guessed what's happened to Edward now but if not you will find out in the next chapter! What did you think of Edward POV? Review! Oh yeah, I promise to try and make my chapter's longer!**

**xxx**


	9. Amnesia

***whistles* wow I must really like you, two updates in one day? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9-**

**BellaPOV**

Wait, what was going on? Why did Edward ask where he was? And why was he looking at me like it was the first time he'd seen me?

"I think you should get some sleep, we'll answer questions in the morning." Carlisle said to Edward but I knew he was also aiming it at me.

I saw the time then. 23:30

Wow already half 11!

Edward looked puzzled and I knew he thought it was weird as he had only just woken up. But I knew he wanted answers so he agreed.

Alice took me outside as the rest of the family also left.

"Bella, would you like some rest, we need a family meeting but we can have it in the morning if you like." Carlisle said gently, all traces of his violence form earlier disappeared.

"No it's okay we can have it now." I replied but stifled a yawn.

He nodded as we went over to the dining table.

"Okay, I'll make this quick." Carlisle began and then he continued.

"As you've probably already guessed, Edward has amnesia. I didn't know what a wolf bite could do to a vampire but apparently that. Okay, so there are a few things I do not want you to do or say to Edward.

Number 1- tell him the obvious."

We all nodded understanding.

"Urrhh, whats that?" Emmett asked seriously.

Rosalie groaned.

"Why am I married to you?"

"Cause you love me baby." Emmett replied.

"Emmett, I meant don't tell Edward we're vampires." Carlisle said patiently.

"Oh" was the reply as Emmett shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Wait, can Edward still read minds?" Emmett asked suddenly just as Carlisle opened his mouth to speak.

Wow the idiot has a point.

Carlisle turned to Alice who shook her head.

"Yes! Now he can't cheat!" Emmett boomed.

"Shh!" Esme shushed as she glanced up.

But Edward was now fast asleep.

"Emmett, that's another point I wan to make. No taking advantage of Edward's sickness."

Emmett pouted.

"Whats' the fun in that he mumbled but we all ignored him.

Then Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella, I know this may be hard but you can't tell Edward straight away that you are getting married. It will be too hard on him. You can tell him you're an item but that's it. I'm so sorry but the wedding will have to be cancelled till Edward gets better."

I felt tears roll down my eyes.

My own wedding. Cancelled.

I felt cool arms on my shoulders and knew it was Esme. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"Come on Bella, you should sleep. We'll call Charlie and clear it with him and you can explain tomorrow." She said gently.

I stood up and Alice followed us out.

When we got upstairs Alice gave me a pile of clothes and toiletries.

"Have a good night." She whispered then she left.

"Will you be okay?" Esme asked. I nodded.

I went into the guest bedroom. I couldn't sleep in Edward's room.

I went into the en suite bathroom and washed my face.

Then I brushed my teeth, tamed my hair and put on my pyjamas, a pink tank top and sweats.

Then I went back into the room.

I sat on the bed and took in a deep breath.

Why was life so unfair? Why did this have to happen to us?

And why now, just before our wedding?

Everything was meant to be perfect, what happened?

I climbed into bed and pulled the soft quilt around my shoulders.

I felt the tears fall once more but I let them flow.

I cried for myself, I cried for Edward, I cried for us and for the Cullen's.

I wanted him, I needed him.

How did anyone expect me to live without him, my love?

He wasn't the same, he didn't even know me. My Edward, I needed him.

None of the Cullen's came to check on me because they knew I needed my space. I was grateful for that.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

The dreams were no better though.

I was watching him, hearing him, scream out in pain, over and over and every time it felt like someone was stabbing me deep in my chest.

For that was what it was.

Because his pain, is my pain.

**So, did you like it? Review, let me know. I did promise to try make them longer but I really can't help it! I needed to end this chapter here but it's not that long! Please, forgive me!**

**xxx**


	10. Telling Charlie

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys!**

**Chapter 10-**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up and rubbed the sleep and dry tears out of my eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Wakey wakey Bella! Rise and shine!" I heard Alice cry from the other side of the door.

I groaned and got up.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked a mess.

I decided to take a shower so I stripped down and let the cool water pour over me.

When I was done I wrapped my dripping hair in a towel and went into the room. Alice was in there holding up some clothes.

"What do you think?" she asked.

She was holding up some dark blue skinny jeans and a hot pink top that read 'Rock Princess'.

"Cool" I said taking it from her.

She rolled her eyes.

"How's Edward?" I asked as I started to get changed.

"He's fine, he'll be awake in 10 minutes so you better hurry!" she replied.

I was done in 2 minutes and went downstairs.

A wonderful smell hit me. I went to the kitchen.

"Hey Esme." I said.

"Bella dear, are you okay?" she asked hugging me.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I whispered back.

She smiled as I sat down at the table.

"You hungry I made you and Edward pancakes!" she said

"Thank you" I replied as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of me with syrup and chopped fruit.

I poured the syrup over my pancakes and added chopped strawberries and banana.

Then I started to tuck in.

"Hey bro!" I heard Emmett say.

I figured Edward was down and I started to feel queasy.

"Don't worry Bella." Esme whispered quietly before Edward came in.

He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

He looked the same, like my Edward, but his expression didn't look like his.

He looked curious and confused but he smiled slightly at me when he saw me.

I smiled back and looked down. I hoped this wouldn't be awkward.

But is should have known better. This was Edward we were talking about!

He tucked into his breakfast and started to talk to me.

"So what's your name?" he asked. "Sorry if I'm meant to know it." He added quickly.

"Don't worry. Oh my name is Bella" I replied.

He nodded. "Carlisle told me I had amnesia, that's all I know. He told me I would find everything else out later. Can you tell me anything?" he asked hopefully.

He sounded so desperate I so wanted to tell him.

I looked up at Esme. She nodded and mouthed, 'just the name'

"Um I can tell you your name." I told him.

He nodded eagerly.

"Well your name's Edward." I said.

He looked quite shocked when he heard that.

"Yesterday, you said Edward, when I woke up I heard you, I thought you were calling someone else but you were calling me?" he said shocked.

I nodded wondering why it mattered so much.

"You sounded so worried…" he mumbled.

Then Alice came into the room.

"Bella, are you done? We've got to go tell Charlie now." She said softly.

I nodded and stood up. Edward stood up too.

We went to the sink and rinsed our plates then I left the room with Alice.

I heard Edward behind me.

"Um I'll see you in a bit?" I told him.

He nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa looking lost.

"Emmett." I muttered so quietly under my breath I knew Edward wouldn't hear.

But Emmett did.

"Hey Edward, do you want to play Guitar Hero?" he asked.

Edward shrugged but Emmett was already getting out the guitars.

Alice and I left the house and we went to the garage. We took Alice's Porsche.

We sat in silence as Alice drove but when we got to my house I saw a sight that made my heart sink.

"Alice, he's there." I choked out as I saw the familiar Volkswagen Rabbit.

I saw Alice stiffen.

"Bella, we can go back…" she started to say but I shook my head.

"No I can do this plus he needs to know what he's done to Edward." I said confidently.

I got out the car and Alice was by my side.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Fine but I'll be right by your side." She murmured as we walked towards the house.

As soon as we walked into the house I heard Charlie's voice call,

"Bella is that you?" he asked.

"Yes" I said as we walked into the lounge.

When Charlie saw Alice his face hardened. I wondered why, he'd always liked Alice.

"Get Out" he said in a flat firm tone.

I gasped. "Dad!" I cried.

"No Bella! And you Cullen, I said get out!" he spat.

"No dad, Alice isn't going anywhere until you tell us what's going on." I said confused

"Oh Bella, have they not told you then?" Charlie said.

I shook my head wondering what he was talking about.

He turned and pointed to Jacob sitting on the sofa.

His expression was pain but I saw a smug tone hidden behind it.

I felt a cool hand on my arm but I ignored it.

How could I spend even a minute letting that _thing _sit in the room unharmed?

"Bella don't" I heard Alice murmur in my ear too quiet for Charlie to hear.

"Well Bella, do you see what the Cullen's did to Jacob?" Charlie asked his voice thick with hate.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"The Cullen's did nothing, it was him that did the harm!" I shouted.

"Are you denying what you are seeing right there? The Cullen's did that to Jacob, see, look at his arm!" Charlie shouted back.

I turned and saw Jacob's arm in a sling and cast.

"Now do you see what they did? I don't want you to have any contact with the Cullen's, do you hear me? None at all! Especially not with Edward. He was the one to hurt Jacob so the wedding will have to be off. I will not have my daughter handed over to a family like that. " Charlie spat and I flinched.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because someone's already beat you to it. That's the thing I needed to tell you. The wedding is already off." I whispered and I felt Alice squeeze my arm.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. He probably thought I would have a tantrum and leave the house or something.

"What?" he choked.

I saw Jacob smile at the corner of my eye and something inside me popped. That was it.

I snarled and pulled away from Alice as hard as I could.

She was surprised so I broke away and dived at Jacob. I grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head down. Then I squeezed his broken arm tightly making him scream in pain.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie screamed.

"Apologise dog!" I cried as I squeezed harder.

"Never." He growled.

I felt Alice pull me back and I screamed. Tears flew down my face.

"Fuck you Jacob Black, fuck you!" I screamed.

He lifted his head and there were tears of pain in his eyes. Good, he deserved pain.

"Bella, calm down, deep breaths" Alice soothed though I knew she wanted to kill Jacob too.

I shut my eyes but all I could see and hear was Edward, that cry of pain.

I started to sob uncontrollably.

"What the hell…Bella what's wrong" Charlie asked his voice was creased with worry.

I opened my eyes and leaned back on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I did this to him, Alice, I hurt him." I sobbed as my vision was clouded with tears.

I wiped them away quickly as Alice began to speak.

"No Bella, it's not your fault, it's no ones besides the mutts." Alice tried to soothe but her voice was cracking with sobs she was trying to hold back.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Charlie demanded.

I turned to look at him wiping away the tears from my face.

"Edward…" I started to say.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out" Charlie mumbled but I carried on.

"Jacob, he, he hurt Edward. He, he gave him, a-amnesia" I stuttered choking out the last word.

Charlie didn't say anything so I looked up at him. He looked shocked.

"Amnesia?" he asked

I nodded. "He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know who he is, who his family is, even who I am. So there, the wedding is off because the groom doesn't know that it's happening. So go tell everyone. And if you're going to take sides with _that_" I gestured to Jacob, "then I'm leaving.

"Now, now Bella, I'm not taking sides with anyone." Charlie said softly.

"Then tell him to leave! Tell him to go and leave because he's not wanted here. He hurt Edward and Edward is family." I told him.

Charlie shook his head.

"Edward and the Cullen's are not family, Jacob is" he said firmly.

My eyes flooded with tears again.

"What? How could you say that! Edward and the Cullen's are my family, no, they are my life! And if you can't accept that then I'm leaving."

"Bella, don't be like that!" Charlie said helplessly.

"Then say it," I said, "Say that you accept that the Cullen's are my life and say that you don't take Jacob's side in this. Tell Jacob off for what he did and feel sympathy to Edward. And tell Jacob to go back to where he came from."

"Bella…" Alice started to say but I shook my head.

Charlie looked fed up. "Bella, don't do this" he said but I shook my head.

"Edward is my life and I can see it would be too much effort for you to accept that so I'm leaving. I'll be back later for my stuff. Or maybe not" I said firmly and confidently before I stormed out of the house.

The last thing I saw was Charlie's face crumpled with pain and emotion.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please!**

**xxx**


	11. Family Meeting

**Thanks for your reviews, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11-**

**EdwardPOV**

"NO!" the big boy screamed.

I jumped.

"What happened Emmett? Edward beat you at Guitar Hero?" sniggered the honey blonde as he came into the room.

"Bloody no it all vamp-"he started to say but was interrupted by the blonde girl who hissed, "Emmett!"

The boy named Emmett snarled and tightened his fists. There was a loud snapping noise and the guitar in his hand snapped.

Wow, that boy has muscles!

But then we all heard the front door open and Bella and the short girl came in.

Bella's eyes were red and blotchy like she had been crying.

The short one had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"What happened?" the honey blonde demanded sounding worried.

"Guys, family meeting now! You too Edward." Carlisle said. Wow, I didn't even hear him come into the room.

We all went into the dining room and sat at the long table.

"Right, sorry Bella, Alice, but we have to make a few things clear with Edward first is that okay?" Carlisle asked them.

They nodded and Carlisle turned to me.

"Right Edward, I think knowing all our names would be a great place to start right?" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Okay, so you already no me, Carlisle, but this is my wife Esme,"

He pointed to the kind women sitting at his right. She smiled kindly at me.

"and this is Emmett and Rosalie," he pointed to the boy who I beat in guitar hero and the blonde girl.

"this is jasper and Alice." He pointed to the honey blonde and the short one.

"and you already know Bella"

"Okay so that's our family. Oh, Esme and I adopted them. Emmett and Alice are the Cullen's, Rosalie and jasper are the hale twins and Bella, is not related but to us she is counted as family"

I nodded. Things were beginning to get much clearer.

"Right, and I'm sure you want to know where you come in?" he asked

I nodded again, this time more eagerly.

"Well, this may come as a shock to you, but me and Esme adopted you too. Your full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Your biological parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen passed away a long time ago."

My mouth pooped open in shock, no way.

But then my head started to swim a little and I felt a bit dizzy.

I placed my head in my hands and shut my eyes tightly.

I felt cool arms around me and next thing I knew I was in the kitchen.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes thank you, I just felt a bit dizzy." I told her.

She handed me a glass of water and I drank it gratefully.

But then I jumped and almost dropped the glass as I heard Emmett roar from the other room.

"WHAT! BLOODY DOG!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded in her normal voice as if he was in the room.

"What happened?" I asked

I felt better asking personal questions like this because I knew I was family.

"Emmett's over reacting about what Bella told them" Esme murmured.

They may be family but I was still embarrassed to pry further.

Then the kitchen door opened and Bella came in.

She shot me a weak smile before going over to the sink and washing her face with cold water.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked coming up behind her and rubbing her back soothingly. She nodded.

Bella came and sat opposite me at the table.

"Would you guys like lunch?" Esme asked.

"Yes please." Bella whispered and I did the same.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella.

She nodded and smiled at me. "Yes you?"

I nodded too.

We sat in silence for about five minutes until Esme place grilled cheese sandwiches in front of us.

We started to eat the delicious food when I had a thought.

"What about the others, don't they want to eat?" I asked.

"No I don't think they're hungry," Esme replied.

I was puzzled because it seemed only me and Bella had eaten this whole day.

Esme cleared away the plates and I looked at Bella.

I saw she was fiddling with something on her hand.

I gulped when I saw what it was.

It was a ring, a beautiful oval shaped ring, filled with rows of glittering stones. It looked just like -an engagement ring.

No way, Bella is too young to get married! I told myself. But who cares if she's getting married, it shouldn't bother me right?

I wondered whether I should ask her if it was a wedding ring or not.

But what if it wasn't and I just embarrassed myself?

"Bella, Carlisle needs to talk to you, now!" I heard Alice call.

Bella stood up and left the room.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I know, not very long but I need to start BellaPOV next chap! Review please!**

**xxx**


	12. There's A Cure! We Hope!

**Thanks for your reviews please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 12-**

**BellaPOV**

I went into the dining room where Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were still seated.

"Bella, according to Alice I need to talk to you." Carlisle said as I took a seat. I looked at him puzzled but he just shrugged.

"Bella, I've been having visions." Alice said.

"What's new." I muttered but she ignored me.

"Edward's seen your ring Bella, and he's suspected it's a wedding ring. He doesn't know yet for sure whether to ask you or not so the future keeps changing. But earlier when Carlisle said you can tell him you're in a relationship, well you can't. Sorry, just thought you should know."

I looked down and bit the inside of my lip to fight back the tears.

"Why did you say Carlisle was calling me then?" I asked.

"Because he needs to tell you something. Well, he needs to tell everyone something." She explained

I turned to Carlisle. He started to think then smiled.

"Okay all of you can listen now but stay where you are I just don't want Edward to hear." Carlisle said in his normal voice but I knew all the vampires could here.

Carlisle nodded, he was probably getting conformation that everyone could hear, and then started.

"Okay, so I had an idea. You know how the Volturi have a cure for nearly everything?"

I flinched at the name. It still made me shiver.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go ask them for a cure. We could quickly hunt tonight then leave tomorrow morning. It's worth a try then hopefully Edward will be back to normal soon." He said.

"But why don't we just leave him like other amnesia patients? Rosalie asked.

"Because we don't know whether he will actually get his memory back or not. If he doesn't then he won't be able to know we're vampires because the Volturi won't allow it. He can't live in a house full of vampire's without knowing what they are. If he does get his memory back, well it could take a long period of time for that to happen." Carlisle explained.

I thought about it. "How long will it take to get the cure?" I asked

"It depends. It could take about a week or maybe a few days if the Volturi are feeling generous. If we agree on it then me and Esme will just leave straight away now. We can trust you to stay on your own with Edward. Is everyone okay with the plan?" he asked.

Alice and Rosalie nodded and I guessed everyone else agreed too.

I stood up and went back to the kitchen. Esme was drinking a cup of coffee.

I looked at her in disbelief as she drained it down. I followed her to the sink.

"What are you doing?" I whispered too low for Edward to hear.

"Well I had to do something whilst I was listening to Carlisle talking and Edward was getting suspicious so I made myself a cup of coffee. How do you drink that stuff?" she whispered back.

I stifled a laugh then turned back to Edward.

He was looking down at the table deep in thought.

By the end of the week I, I mean we, could have the old Edward back. I couldn't wait.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett call.

I went into the lounge to see him grinning massively.

"I have just had the best idea ever!" he cried

I sighed

"What is it Emmett?" I asked.

"Well a bit more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt." He moaned.

"Just tell us the damn idea Emmett!" I snapped.

He placed his finger to his lips.

I remembered Edward in the other room and bit my lip.

"Oh Emmett, great idea!" Alice giggled. I glared.

"Okay sis, calm down." Emmett said.

"Okay Emmett, I'm with Bella here, just tell us what it is please!" Rosalie snapped.

Wow, Rosalie was actually siding with me.

"Okay, so, I was thinking, seen as Edward's human and that, and he can't read minds, so he's basically pretty useless…" Emmett started to say.

"Emmett, bloody get on with it!" I hissed.

He held his hands up protectively but said,

"Well, we could give Edward some human experiences before he turns back to normal." Emmett said.

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic but shut it again.

That was actually a pretty good idea.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." I told him.

He smiled proudly.

"Okay so what we going to do first?" I asked.

"First, we wait till Esme and Carlisle have left." Emmett explained.

"And why's that?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"Because we're starting tomorrow." Emmett explained grinning.

"Tomorrow? I've got to go out, Jasper?" Alice said quickly looking at Jasper.

He sighed knowing what she meant, shopping.

I wondered why she needed to go shopping before the experiences.

"Okay guys, we're off to stay at the Denali's for a bit, their mother's not feeling well like I told you earlier so I'm going to help them out with Esme. Be good!" Carlisle said.

What? But the Denali's mother was dead! But then I realised Edward was in the room.

"Don't worry guys, we won't do anything." Emmett said.

"I want the house and everything in it in one piece when we get back!" Esme said and I knew she meant it seriously.

"Good luck with getting her better!" jasper said and they nodded.

With one last smile and wave they were gone. I really hoped the Volturi were in a good mood.

"Right, me and Jasper are off shopping, we'll be back later!" Alice said before she left dragging Jasper behind her.

"Good luck bro!" Emmett called after them.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." I muttered before going up to the room which was now mine.

I took out my iPod and pressed my favourite track. I put in the headphones and closed my eyes and leaned back as it began to play.

My ears were hit and filled with the beautiful music that calmed me down and made me smile.

It was the track Edward had created for me himself.

It was my lullaby.

**Hope you liked the chapter please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chess, Leisure Centres And Candy

**Sorry it took so long but this chapter is quite long!**

**Chapter 13-**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I quickly stumbled to sitting position.

Oh My God, the sun was shining! Yes, here in dreary Forks, it was shining!

Wait a minute, the human experiences…

"Hey Bella, wakey wakey!" Alice said coming into the room.

"Alice-" she stopped me there

"I know the sun is shining Bella, I didn't think about looking at the whether yesterday but don't worry, Emmett and Jasper have something sorted!" she interrupted.

I nodded then went over to the en suite.

I washed my face and brushed back my hair then pulled on the clothes Alice had put out. I had never seen them before.

"Alice, are these even my clothes?" I asked.

"Yes, I bought you a whole new wardrobe yesterday!" she replied.

I groaned.

We went down stairs and I quickly fixed my breakfast. Then we all sat in the lounge.

"Okay everybody, can I have silence please, yes silence, thank you!" Emmett shouted clapping his hands.

We all stared at him like he was mad.

"Emmett we were already quiet." I told him.

"I know I've just always wanted to say that!" was his reply.

We decided to ignore that as he carried on.

"Okay guys, we have a very fun day ahead of us today! Now if you will all take a look at the timetables under your seat please…"

We all looked under our seat then up at Emmett again.

"Emmett, there's nothing there." Rosalie said.

"I know I've just always wanted to say that too" Emmett said.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

"So anyway, the boys of the family which is Ja-"

Alice interrupted, "Emmett we know who you are!" Alice cried.

"God chill! Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," he glared at Alice

"The boys will be having an action packed day whilst the girls watch and _don't say anything any of you!_ Okay, so the first activity is chess!"

"Oh yeah so action packed." Rosalie muttered.

We all went into the dining room where a chess board was set out.

"Um I don't know how to play." Edward mumbled as Emmett announced Edward was playing Jasper.

"Okay, I'll teach it to you." Emmett sighed as he started to explain.

I sat with Alice and Rosalie at the side.

"Hey Bella, we got you a present." Alice said producing a shiny neatly wrapped bundle from behind her. I groaned.

"Hey, it's for you and Edward. Plus, it's from all of us." Rosalie said.

I took the two bundles off her and opened the first.

It was a brand-new expensive looking digital camera.

"Thanks guys." I whispered.

They smiled and I opened the second one. It was a red leather photo album.

I opened the album to see stiff, cream pages with tags to hold a picture.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." I whispered.

"Now you can take pictures of the human experiences and put them in the album."

"Okay guys, will you please quieten down, it's time for the chess match!" Emmett called.

We rolled our eyes as the game started.

"Okay, so competitors, are you ready?" Emmett asked in a cheesy commentator's voice.

Jasper and Edward nodded, their eyes narrowed as they stared at each other.

"Well let the games begin!"

I snapped a few pictures of the game plus Emmett being a complete dope.

When the game finished Emmett announced,

"Okay next activity is gym so girls, you may not want to be there."

We laughed and nodded as we made our way upstairs.

"How is gym a human experience?" I asked as we went into what was now my room.

"Because vampires don't sweat." Rosalie explained

I raised an eyebrow.

"So Edward's human experience is sweating?"

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Saying it out loud actually makes it sound quiet stupid!" Rosalie giggled.

Since we found out about Edward Rosalie had been really nice to me. It surprised me since she had been arguing with Alice about me before.

Rosalie must have noticed I was quiet so she said,

"I'm really sorry I was so mean to you before Bella, I promise I will try to change my ways. I never saw that you loved Edward so much…"

"What? How could you not know that I loved him?" I whispered

"I'm sorry Bella; I guess I thought you were using him because you want to be immortal." She replied looking guilty.

"What!" I cried, "You think I was using Edward? You think I don't love him? What!"

"I'm sorry Bella, it was stupid of me. I feel bad for thinking that about you and I really hope you can forgive me for that."

She sounded so upset and guilty I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. I forgive you Rosalie."

"Hey, it's Rose now." She replied.

I grinned and hugged her and I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. That was one less thing to be worrying about, Rosalie hating me.

"Hey, lets sneak down and snap a few pics!" Alice said jumping up.

"Eww Alice, sweaty people down there!" Rose said wrinkling her nose.

"Sweaty person" Alice corrected as she made her way out of the room.

We followed her out.

"Umm guys, how is Emmett and Jasper gunna pretend that their sweating? I asked.

"Let's just say they are fully equipped with a bowl of warm water." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes at the weird-but-cleverness of it.

When we got downstairs, I expected to go out the house to the gym but instead, Alice led to a door at the back of the huge lounge.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked

"Hasn't Edward told you about it?" Alice asked.

"About what?" was my reply.

"The Gym."

"Please tell me you do not have a gym down there!" I said as she opened the door.

She just nodded, so in wide eyed astonishment, I followed them down.

The stairs were dimly lit thankfully, so I wouldn't trip.

"What else is down here" I asked as we got to a corridor with lots of doors.

"Well, there's the gym, the swimming pool, the showers and a sports hall."

"You have a whole bloody leisure centre under your house!" I cried.

They laughed and walked towards the door marked gym.

Inside, the boys looked like they were done. Great timing Alice!

"Hey guys, come to watch us work out? We're done so bad timing!" Emmett said.

"No Emmett, we came to snap some pictures so look like you're doing something." Rosalie replied.

"Na, we're shattered." Jasper said.

It was only then that I noticed the 'sweat' on Emmett and Jasper's faces. I had to admit it looked pretty realistic.

I lifted my camera and snapped a few shots.

The first was Emmett leaning against the chair by the weights, his face glistening.

The next was jasper leaning against the treadmill, his face also wet with perspiration.

The last was Edward, eyes closed, gulping down a bottle of water.

"We'll go take a shower then we'll have lunch then it's swimming." Emmett said.

We went back upstairs whilst the boys went to shower.

We went into the kitchen.

"So what are we making?" Alice said rather excitedly.

"Um…let's see." I went over to the freezer and sifted through the contents. "Frozen pizza and fries?"

Alice pulled a face. "I was hoping for something more adventurous."

"Seriously, what does it matter?" I asked placing the pizza onto the counter.

"Well, we don't really cook and I love cooking." Alice said.

I sighed. "Fine you can make a salad."

"Yayy!" The pixie cried jumping up and down.

Wow she was one messed up vampire.

I put the pizza in the oven and fried the fries. I watched Alice and Rosalie as they prepared the salad.

We finished the lunch and served it. We ate then cleared away the dishes and got ready for swimming.

Rosalie and Alice put themselves in charge of getting my clothes ready so I flicked through the pictures on my camera. I had to admit they were pretty good.

"Okay Bella, wear these!" Alice said tossing me a bundle of blue.

Me being a klutz, I dropped them.

I looked at what it was.

There was a cool blue bikini with matching kaftan top and flip flops.

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't wear this."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because it's too, flimsy." Was my reply.

This time Alice raised an eyebrow. "Just wear it Bella." She sighed as she left the room with Rose.

I sighed. I knew they would make me wear it.

I stripped down then put on the bikini. Then I pulled on the kaftan and the flip flops.

Alice and Rosalie came into the room and they looked stunning.

We went to the pool and the boys were already there tossing a ball to each other.

The pool was amazing. There were bright lights in each corner which made the turquoise water sparkle.

There were deck chairs around the pool with towels laid on them. It was amazing.

We selected chairs and sorted out our things.

Then we stripped to bikinis and joined the boys in the water.

**EdwardPOV**

I threw the ball to Jasper as they came into the room. They all looked beautiful, like models, but she stuck out most.

Her blue kaftan top reached just above her knees so I could see her long legs.

She walked gracefully to the deck chair and talked with Alice and Rosalie, setting out her things.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper call.

Emmett was on his back so he had a very large danger of falling into the water.

I rushed over to them and jumped onto Emmett's back.

"Bro that is not helping!" Jasper cried.

I grinned and grabbed Emmett's shoulders.

I tried pulling him back but it was like dragging heavy boulders.

"Emmett, how much do you weigh?" I scoffed.

He growled and leapt off Jasper's back, sending me with him.

Jasper laughed. "Thanks bro!"

"Emmett!" I heard a voice call.

"Next time!" Emmett hissed then he rushed over to Rosalie.

I turned to see Bella by the edge. She looked so stunning in just her bikini even though I could only see till under her chest.

I quickly turned away before anyone could notice me looking.

I couldn't believe myself! I'd seen the ring on her finger; it was an engagement ring I was sure.

If she was getting married then it would be wrong of me thinking thoughts like that.

But there had never been much mention of the wedding or her fiancé.

I would ask Jasper later maybe. I was getting close to Jasper. He was funny and cool even though sometimes he'd look at me doggedly.

But I'd seen him like that to Bella too though she seemed to understand.

This family, my family, was so confusing.

They would do things that I would find quite weird or not understand.

"Race time!" I heard Emmett shout. "First up, the boys!"

Great, I was tired out from gym already!

I lined up next to Jasper who grinned. "Good luck!"

"Go!"

I started to swim as fast as I could. I could see Jasper neck and neck with me so I pushed myself forward.

I kept swimming faster and faster until I reached the end, shortly followed by jasper.

I grinned at him and he shook his head.

"You're still good." He said.

We messed about for a bit then towelled off. I noticed Bella looking at me once but when I met her gaze she looked away.

I would defiantly have to ask Jasper about her.

**AlicePOV**

"Alice, can I talk to you for a moment please?" my handsome Jasper asked coming into the room.

I nodded and followed him out of the house. We ran far into the woods till he stopped.

"What is it Jazz?" I asked.

"It's Edward." was his reply.

I frowned in confusion so he started to explain.

"When we were in the pool and you guys came in I felt a lot of love coming from Edward's emotions. I didn't know who it was directed to so I distracted him. But then I saw him looking at Bella with the same emotions."

I squealed. "OMG, Edward loves Bella!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "But there's more. When we got back he asked to speak to me alone. I took him here because I could feel he was a little unsure about how to ask me so to give him privacy.

"So when I asked him what he wanted he asked whether Bella was getting married. He said he'd seen her ring and it looked like it but he wasn't sure.

I said she was meant to and he asked what that was meant to mean and I told him he would have to ask Bella."

I went over the words then said,

"I'll look into the future."

He laughed. I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry that just sounded funny." He said

I kissed his stupid grin then said,

"Come on let's go."

We went back to the house. "I'll tell Bella," I said as I went up to her room where she was sitting on the bed.

Her eyes were closed and she was listening to he iPod so she didn't realise I was in the room.

"What you listening to?" I asked

She snapped her eyes open and smiled.

I sat next to her and took a headphone.

A familiar piano melody flooded through my ears. It was Bella's lullaby.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" I asked softly.

She nodded, pausing the song.

I smiled. "I've got good news."

She looked confused so I explained everything. A smile spread across her face.

"He, loves, me?" she whispered and I nodded.

"Well, he thinks you're cute at least."

She play hit me on the shoulder but I knew she was happy.

"Okay come on last stage of human experiences at home and this time it's you and Edward."

We went downstairs and I told her to stay at the dining table. Then I went to the kitchen.

Emmett and Rosalie were snogging so I threw a towel at them.

"Come on, next experience." I cried but they ignored me.

I sighed and went over to the pantry.

I took out a bag from shopping yesterday. It contained 2 large cups and a lot of candy.

I took it to the table and shovelled in half the candy in to one cup and the other into the other.

"Come on!" I cried at Emmett and Rosalie before leaving the room.

A vision clouded my sight.

"_No Way!" Bella cried._

I smiled and went into the room, placing the cups in front of Bella and Edward.

"No Way!" Bella cried.

"Whatever Bella, it'll be fun!" I told her.

"Can't someone else do it I'm knackered." Edward complained.

I frowned.

"Why can't you do it?" Bella complained.

"Because my dentist said I'll need fillings if I eat too many sweets." I lied smoothly.

"And what about my teeth?"

I waved my hand to pass it off.

"Okay guys are you ready?" Emmett asked.

"No!" they cried together.

"Well on your marks, get set, go!"

They sat there, arms folded not doing anything.

"Oh come on!"

"We'll only do it if you do it." Bella huffed.

We all shook our heads, eying the candy.

"Okay I'll do it with Emmett, let's just get this over and done with." Jasper said.

We all stared at him shocked and he shook his head.

"Okay, whoever can eat the most candy in 1 minute wins. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"3

2

1

Go!"

We watched in delight as Bella picked up a long gummy snake and put the whole thing in her mouth.

Then she winced as she chewed.

Edward took a handful of cola bottles and put them in, swallowing them easily.

"Go Edward!"

"You can do it Bella!"

"Chew faster!"

"Edward, pick it up!"

There were a series of encouragement as they chewed and swallowed.

"10 seconds!" Emmett called as we counted down.

Edward was struggling with a hard strawberry whilst Bella was chewing on a lace.

"5

4

3

2

1!"

Jasper took the cups and peered over them.

"Edward wins!" he cried.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Bella cried running to the kitchen.

I took the cups off Jasper and evened them out so the amount was equal. Emmett and Jasper sat down and I placed the cups in front of them.

Then I had a vision.

_Jasper covering his candy in tomato sauce. "It reminds me of blood." He whispers too quietly for the humans to hear._

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sauce then gave it to Jasper.

"Thanks" he whispered.

Bella came into the room just as he poured the sauce all over the candy.

"I think I'm actually gonna be sick this time!" she cried running back to the kitchen.

"It reminds me of blood" Jasper whispered quietly.

We all laughed.

"Okay,

"3

2

1

Go!"

Jasper grabbed a strawberry and studied it. Then he shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

He screwed his face up in disgust but carried on chewing. That's my Jasper!

In the end Jasper won because Emmett coughed it all out in a bowl.

When Bella and Edward were asleep, I went into the lounge where everyone was watching a movie. I paused it and dialled Carlisle' number.

Alice/**Carlisle**/Esme

Hello

**Hi Alice is everything okay?**

Yes its fine just calling to ask how it's going

**Well Aro has agreed to see us so we're seeing him tomorrow**

That's great

**Okay is that all?**

Well, not really

**…**

Basically, Edward has been feeling, _love_, towards Bella and has been asking Jasper whether she's getting married. I was wondering if Bella could tell Edward.

**Well, if you think he's going to take it well. You are the psychic after all…**

Thanks Carlisle!

Is the house in one piece?

Hello to you too Esme! Yes it's in one piece.

Good, I expect it to be like that when I come back too

Chill

**We'll see you guys soon**

Good luck!

"Esme was very friendly (!)" Emmett muttered.

I heard that!

"Whoops forgot to hang up, bye Esme!" I said quickly then hung up.

"Alice!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes.

"So Edward loves Bella!" Emmett laughed.

I threw a pillow at him.

I closed my eyes for a second and a vision began to appear.

"It's coming!"

"_I'm engaged to you Edward, I love you." Bella whispers. "No way." Edward replies. Bella nods... _

A pillow hit my head stopping my vision.

"EMMETT!" I roared.

"Get him Jazz!"

**What did you think? Do you think Edward should find out next chapter? Or not? Did you like the human experiences? Please review!**


	14. A Father's Thought

**Thanks for your reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 14-**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to quiet, which was good because I had a splitting headache. I groaned and got up.

The weather was back to dull today, though not raining.

I went into the shower to make myself feel better but sadly, it failed to do so.

I went into my closet and picked out a grey woollen top that has Look of Love printed on it with black tights. **(Link on profile)**

I went downstairs and Alice and Rosalie both turned to look at me when I came in. I sighed.

"I know, I probably matched it wrong but I really don't care." I grumbled.

"No Bella, you matched it perfectly! I feared you'd match it with jeans but you've got it right!" Alice said excitedly.

Any other time I would be flattered but the migraine was getting worse.

I went into the kitchen and rooted through the drawers.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Do you have any paracetamol?"

She handed me some tablets and I downed one with a glass of water. "Thanks"

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded.

I made myself a coffee and whilst I waited for it to cool I rested my head on the table.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward say.

I nodded. "Migraine"

I took a sip of my black coffee. I felt the work of the paracetamol as my head throbbed then cleared a little. I sighed.

There was a low murmuring from the lounge then Alice came in.

"Bella…"

The doorbell rang.

"I think you should go answer it." She said before leaving.

I went to the front door and opened it.

"Bella!"

"Mom!" I cried hugging her.

"Oh Bella, Charlie told me everything, I'm so sorry!" she cried

"He also told me you moved here so he asked me to come. He thought you might need a little space but when you didn't return after the first day he thought you might need your mom with you."

I smiled at the thoughtfulness of my father.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"They had to go away for a few days but they should be back for the end of the week."

"Well okay, do you mind if I stay here for a bit please?" my mother asked the Cullen's

"Sure Renee, you're welcome here." Alice replied.

She came into the room.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Um, he's in the kitchen having breakfast. Mom, he doesn't know we're together or we're getting married so don't mention it yeah?" I whispered.

She nodded, miming locking her lips.

She could be such a kid some times.

But then it happened quickly, before Alice could see it.

"Bella, are you gonna finish your coffee?" Edward asked coming into the room.

My eyes widened and Emmett ran as fast as he could in human pace to try and hide Edward from Renée.

But it was too late.

I turned to see her eyes wide open in shock as she saw Edward's sparkly green eyes. Then her eyes shut and she collapsed.

"Mom!" I cried bending over her.

"Don't worry Bella, she just fainted." Rosalie said coming up behind me.

I heard Alice leave the room then return with something in her hands.

"Edward, put these in!" she ordered handing him the box

"What…why?" he asked confused.

"Just do it, we'll explain later."

He put in the gold contacts and I gasped. He looked just like Edward as a vampire!

Then Emmett ran over with a jug of cold water.

"No Emmett don't!" I cried but it was too late.

He poured the cold water over my mothers face and she jumped up.

"What the hell!" she cried and everyone laughed.

She collapsed onto the sofa.

"Please tell me I didn't faint." She murmured.

We all nodded and she groaned.

"Why?"

"Urrhh you tell us. Edward came into the room and your down." I said.

She blushed. "Sorry"

"Mom!" I said pretending to be embarrassed but relieved she didn't remember about the eyes. Maybe she did but we were safe for now.

"Oh no my top is wet." She grumbled.

"You can borrow one of Esme's" Alice offered grabbing Renée's hand and dragging her upstairs.

"Okay what's going on?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip. How were we going to explain that?

"Um…well…you see" we started to explain.

Edward just stood there looking very confused.

But then the phone rang.

Alice came downstairs with Renée looking worried. She gestured to me to answer the phone.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella, guys, its Carlisle. We've got a problem."

**Hope you liked the chapter! So what do you think the problem is? Review and let me know! Let's see how many correct answers we get…**


	15. Carlisle And Esme's Other Side!

**This chapter isn't very long but I promise the next one will be longer! Enjoy!**

**P.S. EBRAJERCECullen 130 was the closest to guessing correctly! **

**Chapter 15-**

_**Previously…**_

_Alice came downstairs with Renée looking worried. She gestured to me to answer the phone._

_I picked it up. "Hello?"_

"_Bella, guys, its Carlisle. We've got a problem."_

_

* * *

_

**BellaPOV**

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"It's the Volturi. They have agreed to give us the cure."

"Then what's the problem?"

'"They want something in return."

I groaned. This was the Volturi. Of course they would.

"They said they'll only give us the cure if…"

"If what? What is it?"

"If Edward and Alice join them."

I dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor. The others were too shocked to pick it up.

"What is it? What did Carlisle say?" Renée asked.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello? Carlisle? What's going on?" she said.

"Well, I came to see Bella cause I heard what happened."

"Well, okay."

She passed the phone to me.

"Carlisle." I said with a shaky voice.

"Bella, I need to talk to you and Alice preferably alone. I'm sorry, you'll have to tell Renée to stay at Charlie's because there'll be a lot of discussing. Edward told me that she's very perspective." He replied.

I hung up and turned to Renée.

"I'm sorry but there's been a bit of a problem. Why don't you stay with Charlie because we're going to be busy sorting it out?"

She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. "Okay"

"I'm sorry mom." I whispered hugging her.

"Is it about those friends he's gone to visit?" she whispered back in my ear

I nodded. "One of the Cullen's family friends has passed away. They're very close to the Cullen's and I was friends with one of them." I was surprised by how easily and believable it sounded.

"Okay, well I'll be off." She said before leaving.

I turned to Alice who was already dialling the number.

She mumbled something too quickly for us to understand and Emmett nodded.

"Come on Bella she said before going to the front door.

I followed her till we reached a large house not to far from Esme's.

"Wow"

"It's Emmett and Rosalie's house."

I knew they had one but I didn't know it was this cool. But I couldn't marvel it because Alice dragged me in.

She pressed loudspeaker on the phone.

_Carlisle_/Esme/Alice/**Bella**

_Okay guys you two are the ones that make the decision okay? Bella, you will be making it for Edward obviously. So no pressure._

**Can't we just leave it and tell Edward everything? He'd understand plus it would be like a second human life for him to live.**

_But people would notice his eyes and he can't wear contacts forever. Plus, he wouldn't be the same person. He may have gone through amnesia but he couldn't have changed that much._

**This is so confusing.**

Alice, how do you feel dear?

I don't know. I don't want to join them but maybe…

_What is it?_

Maybe if I join them I could convince them to give the cure and leave Edward here.

_**What!**_ **(That's all three of them)**

Well it's worth a try. I don't want to leave but if it helps Edward then I'll do it.

**Alice, no way! On behalf of Edward I won't let you do that just to save him. I'm sure there's another way…**

_They can't force you to join them. If you don't want to do it we'll see if we can do something else. We'll beg if that's what it takes._

We'll think about it tonight and call you tomorrow.

_I hate to rush you but they are giving us 3 days. We have to let them know by Wednesday._

Shit

Alice…

Esme, is now really the time to comment on language?

Sorry dear, I guess I'm just trying to ease the tension, you know, make it seem like there's not a big cloud of pressure resting on your shoulders.

Strangely Esme, that doesn't help.

_We better go now, make sure you talk to your siblings about it._

**Wait Carlisle! Edward is getting suspicious. Renée saw Edward with green eyes and fainted. Edward put in contacts but now we need to tell him why.**

_Ahh…that's a problem_

Well…

_Make something up you're clever children. Okay love you bye!_

No Carlisle!

**You can't do that!**

"He hung up" Alice moaned.

"I guess we just have to make something up." I replied.

We both sighed.

"I never thought I would say this but Carlisle is evil." Alice said.

"And Esme was not helping in that situation." I said.

"Well, we best be off thinking of a believable excuse."

We left the huge house and went off home to where 3 shocked vampires and 1 very annoyed human awaited.

**I know it is not very long but I will try and update tomorrow, please review!**


	16. The Truth Is Out

**This is a record, 3 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I'm pretty sure you just want to get on with the story so here it is…!**

**Chapter 16-**

**BellaPOV**

"Right their back now I want answers!" Edward said as soon as we walked in.

"Well hello to you too" Alice mumbled.

I flopped down on the sofa. The migraine from earlier had come back.

"Guys" Edward said.

"Edward can we talk about this later please I have got such a bad headache." I moaned.

"I think I do too." Alice groaned slumping down besides me.

"Are you okay love." Jasper asked quietly coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I am dangerously close to running away from this place now. No offence, but you people are so weird!" Edward cried.

Alice and I snapped our heads up and turned to look at him.

"Excuse me but the people you are calling weird are your family! The only reason we are going through this shit, the only reason Bella is so freaking hurt and upset, the whole reason why Carlisle and Esme are out there working there hardest to do something which is next to impossible, is because of you! So don't you go calling us weird!" Rosalie screamed at him.

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open. He still looked so unbelievably attractive though…

"Bella!" Jasper hissed and I blushed. I forgot he could read emotions.

"I'm sorry I just want to know what's going on." He mumbled guiltily.

I sighed.

"It wasn't Edward's fault." I said

"I'm with Bella." Alice agreed.

"I'm sorry Edward. I guess all of this is getting to my head" Rosalie muttered.

"It's okay I shouldn't have been so cruel I just hate not knowing anything" Edward murmured.

There was silence then Emmett broke it by shouting,

"I'm hungry!"

"Emmett you had breakfast only a couple hours ago." Rosalie complained

"I know but I'm hungry. Bella, can you make me lunch please?" he replied.

"What did your last slave die of?" I asked

"Good one!" Alice said holding out her fist whilst we just stared at her.

"Fine, I'll go out for some food. Jasper you coming?"

Nope" Jasper replied.

"Good one!" Alice said holding out her fist as we again just stared at her.

"Sorry headaches aren't good for me." she said holding her head in her hands.

"You're coming with me Jasper!" Emmett growled as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"I'll go too." Rose said following them out.

Edward collapsed into the sofa.

"I sure know how to clear a room." He mumbled.

"No, Emmett's probably just hungry." Alice reassured.

Edward sighed. "It's just so hard."

I saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye and jumped up.

"I'm gunna go upstairs to call a friend." She said before running upstairs.

"Weird girl" I mumbled.

Edward lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Thanks for sticking by though I guess you'll probably be leaving soon too." he said sadly

"I would never leave you." I breathed but then realised how it might have sounded.

"Sorry, I guess…"

"It's okay, I don't mind."

I missed Edward so much. When Alice said she had a headache earlier and jasper comforted her I wished Edward was able to do the same to me.

I wish Edward would kiss me and hold me like he used to and make me feel safe.

But he couldn't because of _Jacob Black._

I shuddered at the name. After this mess I would make sure he dies. Don't know how but he will.

"You look like your having a bad thought." Edward's husky voice came from behind me.

I jumped and he laughed.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"S'ok."

"You want to share?" he asked his mouth right next to my ear.

I shuddered. It took a lot of self control not to turn and kiss him.

"I think I'll pass." I breathed.

I saw his hands on the back of the sofa then he jumped so he was sitting next to me. I jumped again.

"Sorry" he said again and he blushed.

He was so close to me I could feel his body warmth.

I don't know why I felt weird I mean he was technically my boyfriend.

I placed my hand on top of his and traced around his fingernails.

He casually swung his arm back so it was resting behind me on the sofa.

"Do you think you could help me out a little?" he whispered.

"Of course." I replied.

"Well, do I have a girlfriend?"

I thought about what to say for a moment then decided by Alice's giggle earlier what to say.

"Yes."

"Do I know her now?"

"Yes"

He knew. It was obvious by the smile on his face when I said it.

I moved down so our bodies were touching. He slid his hand so it was on my back and bought my face to his. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his perfect ones.

I could taste his familiar delicious scent and smiled wrapping my arm around his waist. He crushed his lips against mine harder and I moved my arms up so they were in his messy bronze hair.

We pulled apart for breath for a second but crashed lip again. I slid onto his lap and rubbed his side with one hand. A low moan escaped his lips which he bought down to my neck.

"You don't know how glad I am to know that." He whispered kissing my neck.

"You don't know how glad I am I told you." I replied.

I placed my hand on his chest and he froze. I looked at his face.

His expression was blank. "What is it?" I asked.

His long finger touched my ring, tracing the slanted rows of stones.

"Is it an engagement ring?" he asked.

I nodded.

He looked into my eyes. "Am I…"

I nodded before he could finish.

"It was meant to be 7 days but after the accident we cancelled it."

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's not your fault." I replied nestling my head against his chest.

He stroked my hair gently and whispered,

"I love you"

**Ooh, what do you think? First kiss…well human Edward and Bella's first kiss anyway. Did Bella break the news well? Review please peoples and I will update soon! Love you all!**


	17. The Note

**Chapter 17-**

**BellaPOV**

I shut the blinds and dimmed the lights so the room was softly lit.

I pulled on a tank top and shorts and brushed back my hair into a ponytail. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

My angel came into the room, looking still so stunning, in pyjama bottoms and black top.

I wrapped my arms around his warm body.

"I came to say goodnight." He said softly. He kissed the top of my head then went to the door.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams." He replied smiling then leaving.

I along with everyone else agreed that Edward was much happier since I told him. I was also because I could finally be close to my love.

I opened the door and went downstairs. The rest of the Cullen's were waiting for me in the dining room.

"So what's going on?" Rosalie asked as I took a seat next to Alice.

"Basically, we have till Wednesday to think of a plan on how to cure Edward instead of one or both of us going to join the Volturi." She said.

"What! Only 2 days!" Emmett cried.

We nodded.

"But I still see that my plan is the most effective," Alice said.

"No way Alice, we already discussed, that's never going to happen." I said shaking my head at the thought.

"Urrhh, you mind filling us in on the plan?" Emmett asked.

"That's not necessary seen as its not going to happen" I said through clenched teeth

"But it would be a help if we knew"

"My idea is that I join the Volturi and try to convince them to give the cure and leave Edward."

"What!"

"Are you mad?"

"No way, I'm not letting you join them Alice!"

She sighed. "If it helps Edward then I'm willing to do anything."

"Well it's not an option Alice so you can't do it." I said firmly. "Now any other suggestions?"

"We could just tell him everything then bite him?" Rosalie suggested.

"No, the wolves are back. They're staying this time. Apparently it's too risky to leave in case someone else phases. The treaty's back on so if we bite Edward, it will be all the more reason to start a fight." Alice explained.

"Bring it on! The dogs need to get sorted out." Emmett roared.

"Shh!" we all hissed and he dropped his head like a little kid in trouble.

I stifled a yawn but Jasper picked up my tired emotions.

"You're tired, sleep." He said but I shook my head.

"Bella, you can talk about it tomorrow, but you need to rest." Alice said gently. This time I gave in and nodded.

"Night."

I went up to my room and yawned once again, then fell straight asleep on the soft double bed.

**ThirdPersonPOV**

She quietly opened the door to the bedroom and glanced at the girl sleeping on the bed.

She walked to her side and placed a folded piece of paper on the pillow next to her.

The girl stirred in her sleep. "Edward." she mumbled. But she did not wake.

Then, as silently as she had came in, left the room, closing the door behind her.

**BellaPOV**

I rolled over, still half asleep.

My bare shoulder brushed against something stiff and rough under me. I rolled over and picked up a note addressed to me.

I opened it out and read it once. Then again. I wondered if I was still dreaming.

I bit my lip. No, this couldn't be true.

I quickly ran downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting downstairs watching TV.

"Guys, how could you!" I cried.

"What are you on about Bella?" Emmett asked.

I shoved the note under his face and he read it out loud…

**Ooh…cliffy! I love cliffy's. But I love reviews more. Please review! I know I promised longer chapters but I was feeling mean and decided to stop there…!**


	18. Getting On With Life When Its Dull

**OMG, over 50 reviews that's amazing! Thank you so much I never thought I would get that much! Do you think we could reach 100…?**

**Chapter 18-**

**Previously…**

_I quickly ran downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting downstairs watching TV._

"_Guys, how could you!" I cried._

"_What are you on about Bella?" Emmett asked._

_I shoved the note under his face and he read it out loud…_

_

* * *

_

Bella,

I'm so sorry but we had to leave. Jasper and I have gone to the Volturi.

I don't see any other way on this working. Like I said, if it helps Edward then it's worth a try.

We'll meet Carlisle and Esme there so don't follow us.

Wish us luck!

Alice x

"No Way!" Rosalie cried.

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys knew." I said feeling bad for accusing them. The way Emmett read out the note and Rosalie cried out told me they had no idea.

"If we knew we wouldn't let them go. They said they were going hunting, Alice took Jasper cause she didn't want to go on her own. I can't believe we believed them." Rosalie muttered.

"Look, let's just call Carlisle." I said calmly.

Rosalie took out her cell and dialled the number.

Carlisle/_Rosalie_

_Carlisle, we have a huge problem!_

What is it Rose?

_It's Alice and jasper. They've gone to Italy._

What? You mean to join the Volturi?

_Yes!_

Okay, don't worry what time did they leave?

_Well they said they were going hunting at around 11 pm._

Okay, they'll be here soon we'll meet them and stop them. Is everything okay there?

_Yes, oh and Edward knows about Bella and him._

How did he take it?

_Well. He's happier, they both are._

Okay, just wait and we'll call you later.

_Okay, thanks Carlisle!_

"Well, I guess now we wait."

"I should go change. Where's Edward?" I asked

"Shower." Emmett replied.

I nodded and went upstairs.

I went into the closet to find some clothes on a chair. Alice probably picked them out.

I put them on. It was a dark purple top with a black printed butterfly design along with black skinny jeans and purple canvas pumps.

I brushed my hair but left it out and went downstairs.

Edward was in the kitchen drinking a coffee.

"Hey," he said as I came in. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

He pulled his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"You okay?" Even as a human he was far too perspective.

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind." I mumbled.

He pulled away and looked at me. He frowned but saw I didn't want to talk and left it. Instead he bought me too him and kissed me.

"So what's up today? Anymore activities that tire you out?" Edward asked flashing my favourite grin.

"Na don't think so why do you want to do anything?" I asked.

He shrugged.

But then the doorbell rang. We heard Emmett go get it then there was a mumble of people talking. He closed the front door and we went to see who it was.

Emmett was holding a brown delivery box, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, it's come!" he cried.

"What's come?" we asked.

"My Xbox Kinect!"

"You ordered an Xbox Kinect? Do Carlisle and Esme know about this?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett shook his head. I was thinking of a suitable excuse to give them but now their not here…"

We shook our heads in disbelief.

"So Edward, you gonna help me set up?" he asked.

Edward shrugged and went over.

I sat next to Rosalie on the sofa. She was flicking through a decorating magazine but stopped when it came to a colour comparing page.

She looked at the colours and tilted her head to the side as if imagining something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of decorating mine and Emmett's room and was imagining what red wine would look like." She said pointing to the colour on the page.

I admired Emmett and Rosalie for getting on with every day things even though we were going through a tough time.

"Yeah it could but it might make the room look dark." I told her imagining it myself.

"Ahh, good point. Maybe a cream colour. That's a shame, I love that colour."

"Well, maybe you could have it on one wall." I advised.

Her eyes widened. "That, is a great idea! I love you Bella!" she squealed.

"Watch out Rose, Edward's in the room" Emmett joked.

We all laughed.

"Come on let's go shopping!" she said excitedly.

**Okay so I was going to make it longer but I know lots of you wanted to know what the note read so I'll update soon hopefully! Please review!**


	19. Sound Of Music

**Happy new year everybody! Have a great start to 2011! **

**Chapter 19-**

**BellaPOV**

I ran upstairs and into my closet. I picked out a cute black leather jacket and ran down to the garage.

Rosalie was checking her hair in the mirror. I climbed into the passenger.

Okay, I think you should wear your belt." Rosalie warned.

I put on my belt as Rosalie started the car. She started to drive.

Oh my god, Rosalie Hale drives faster than Edward if that's possible!

We got to the mall in under 10 minutes and I started to feel sick. But when we went into store, all thoughts of nausea disappeared.

The store was huge, with every single thing to do with decorating in it.

Rosalie went straight up to the counter, skipping the queue and earning a lot of glares and said to the assistant.

"I'd like to speak to the manager please."

I was confused, as was the assistant. "I'm sorry is there a problem?" she asked eyeing Rosalie nastily.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a British voice calling out,

"Rosalie Hale!"

"Thomas!" Rosalie cried grinning.

A man walked up to us. "And how is my favourite customer doing?" he asked

"I'm good."

"So where's Esme and Alice?" he asked looking around.

"Oh they aren't here. But this is Edward's fiancée Bella…" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ahh, Edward got a girl at last. A pretty one too."

I blushed. "Hi."

He chuckled. "Hi I'm Thomas Smith, manger of this fantastic store. You can call me Thomas or just the British dude."

I smiled. I knew that he was one of those people you just had to get along with.

Thomas and Rosalie started talking whilst I took a look around the shop.

It was huge, very easy to get lost in. so I went back to the guys.

We spent 1 and a half hours and came out with 1 can of pomegranate colour paint and 2 cans of cream. Rosalie changed her mind on red wine.

In the car Rosalie talked animatedly about how she wanted her room to look. I listened murmuring when I thought seemed necessary.

The house was in sight when I heard Rosalie gasp.

"What is it?" I asked.

A smile formed on her face. "You'll see."

I was puzzled, wondering what she was on about.

We pulled into the garage. "Listen."

I concentrated on the sounds, straining my ears. And then I heard it.

It was quiet but unmistakeably familiar. A smile crept onto my face.

I ran into the house. He was there, my more beautiful than a greek god fiancée, playing the piano.

His fingers ran over the keys, his brow furrowed in concentration.

I went over to him and watched as he played. When he finished I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"You remembered."

"Yes," he said, "Though I don't know what. I just remembered myself playing and felt the urge too."

"You wrote this for me," I told him, "My lullaby."

"Beautiful, just like you." He murmured turning around suddenly and bringing his lips to mine.

I grinned and kissed him back closing my eyes slowly.

There was a fake cough from behind. We pulled away quickly.

I blushed but Edward just laughed.

"So Bella, if your done shall we go decorate?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded, embarrassed.

We made our way to the door when Rosalie's cell rang.

Rosalie, Emmett and I all gasped.

We all knew what this was.

It was Carlisle's phone call.

**What did you think? Please review! Oh yeah and please check out my new story Love and Tears. It is a short story which I've only just put up. It is an Emmett/Rosalie.**


	20. More Phone Calls

**Thanks for the reviews xxx**

**Chapter 20-**

**BellaPOV**

"Catch Bella!" Rosalie hissed tossing me the phone.

I held out my hands but obviously I missed. Emmett groaned but I ignored him and picked it up then pressed the answer button.

(Carlisle/_Bella_/Alice) (…=hung up)

_Carlisle is everything okay?_

Yes Bella, calm down, we've got Alice and Jasper.

_Oh thank god, wait Alice you are in so much trouble!_

It's not my fault Bella I did what was best.

_Joining the Volturi isn't doing what's best!_

Guys, guys, do you want to hear the new plan.

_Whatever sorry Carlisle._

Ahem.

_And Alice_

Thank you Bella, Alice. Anyway, we're going to offer the Volturi help in their next conflict with whomever if they give us the cure.

_What! That's just like joining them!_

It's the only thing we've got right now and if you all agree Alice can see whether it will work.

_But why would you help the Volturi?_

Because they've got the cure.

_Okay, we'll call you back bye!_

…

I sighed and turned to face Rosalie and Emmett. They both were thinking.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I guess we just agree." Rosalie replied looking defeated.

"But we'll have to help the Volturi next conflict."

"I know but if Alice sees it work then it's all we've got to do."

"Right. Emmett?"

"Agree"

The phone rang again.

(Just Alice is talking)

Thank you guys and guess what? It's gonna work! Okay got to go bye!

"Great. Let me guess, now we wait?" I asked.

They nodded.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa tossing the cell phone back to Rosalie.

"Well, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Emmett said his eyes already over Rosalie.

I pulled a face as they ran in human speed out of the room and upstairs.

Edward came and sat down next to me.

"I have no idea what that was about but I'm not going to say anything." He said holding his palms up.

I snuggled into his side, reaching up to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss, bending over me.

My hand reached under his shirt and he grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

—Evening—

My cell phone rang.

(Bella/_Renée_)

Hey mom!

_Bella! How are you? How's Edward? How are those friends of the Cullen's?_

Mom, mom everyone's fine!

_That's great. Anyway, I was calling to tell you I'm going back home tomorrow. Phil had an accident and I've got to go back._

Oh mom, I'm so sorry! And I'm so sorry I couldn't spend time with you…

_No it's okay, I know you've been busy._

Thank you.

_Well, there's something else. You see Charlie hasn't really told anyone the wedding is cancelled. He said he 'had a feeling' Carlisle would work something out. I'm really sorry._

No mom that's brilliant! Carlisle has some contacts who think they've found a cure for it. It's very rare but Carlisle's bringing it home.

_Oh Bella, that's brilliant! So the wedding's still on?_

Hopefully, if everything works out okay.

_Oh that's the best news I've heard since I've come here! I'll go tell Charlie. Bye!_

I was so excited. So no one knew so the wedding would still be on! Even though it is in 7 days. Oh no, I hope the Cullen's come back in time!

There was a knock on the door and Edward came in.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight."

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and climbed into bed. Everything was turning out better than I thought.

**What did you think please review!**


	21. He Called Me A Whore

**Hey guys thanks for the brilliant reviews! Okay, so I just want to say, **_**DizzyIzzyCullen**_** you are psychic! You 'predicted' something was going to happen and your right! Are you sure you're not Alice Cullen in disguise? Enjoy the chapter everybody!**

**WARNING! This chapter will contain some strong language.**

**Chapter 21-**

**BellaPOV**

"Right, today we are decorating!" Rosalie announced getting up from the table.

"Umm, okay" I said also getting up and clearing the dishes.

"Ahh, sorry guys, Edward and I were going down to the gym today. Well we could cancel it and help you but…" Emmett started to say.

"Save it Em, me and Bella will be fine." Rosalie interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and followed Rosalie out the door. We went upstairs but she stopped in front of my room.

"Where something old," she said, "Actually, in your case, wear something that's meant for dirty work."

I went to my closet and rooted around. I eventually came up with some black leggings, a pale blue tank top and a blue and black chequered top.

I tied back my hair and went to Rosalie's room.

I laughed when I saw her. She turned around and also started to laugh.

"We match!" she giggled

She was wearing exactly the same as me but instead of blue she wore pink.

"Wow Bella, I'm impressed, your fashion taste is getting better by the minute. I thought you'd pick out something designer."

Wow, now I was scared.

We got to work straight away. Rose had already cleared out the furniture.

Whilst we painted the first wall we talked about everything and every thing.

Then Rosalie put on the radio and started to sing along. I joined in after a bit as we sang our way through all the songs, old and new.

We were singing through 'Baby by Justin Bieber' when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I smiled and started to turn back.

Edward's arms dropped from my waist as I turned and swiped my brush over his nose.

There was a big cream blob on it and I giggled.

Rosalie and Emmett turned and started laughing when they saw Edward.

He picked up a brush and dipped it in a lot of paint. Then he turned slowly and flung his arm back then flicked his wrist so the paint flew off the brush.

I ducked just in time for the paint to hit Emmett's face who was right behind me planning a surprise attack. Ha ha.

Then the next half an hour was filled with the flying of paint and brushes and squealing and shouting.

The end result was Edward with his hair filled with so much cream paint you could hardly tell it was bronze.

Emmett had a large red patch on the back of his jeans caused by Rosalie who poured pomegranate down his pants after he put paint in her hair. "Emmett's had his period" she'd giggled.

Rose and I had paint speckled in our hair and over our clothes but not much because the boys had lousy aims.

We were lying on the floor clutching our sides from the laughter when Rosalie suddenly jumped up.

"Look at the room!" she cried.

We looked around. The walls were neatly painted but had large paint splatters all over it. All that hard work had gone to waist.

I stood up next to Rosalie.

"I can't believe it, we spent so much time on it!" I said.

"Exactly. That's it. Emmett and Edward you go back to the store tomorrow and re-paint the room."

"What! No way, you guys messed it up too!" Emmett whined.

"Yes, but you got the most on the wall."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, look at us and look at you."

We smiled smugly as we left the room.

We all showered then Emmett and Rosalie claimed they wanted to go out for a romantic meal. I guess they wanted to go for a quick hunt.

Me and Edward ordered pizza and watched a movie.

When the movie finished Edward started to talk.

"Today was a great day," he said, "Mainly because you looked happier."

"And what's that meant to mean?" I asked pretending to look offended.

He chuckled quietly but said,

"After the phone call with Alice you seemed much happier."

"Well, you would be if you knew what it meant." I replied.

"Ahh, so that's the problem, I don't know. There are so many things I don't know, about all of you. There's something your not telling me and, and I don't like it." He said.

I sighed. "Edward, I thought you were okay with not knowing."

"No I am not bloody okay with not knowing what my 'family' are hiding from me!" he shouted jumping up and doing the quotation marks around family.

"What do you mean 'family'?" I also shouted jumping up.

"I mean that am I even part of this family? I mean you guys are hiding something form me and I'm wondering whether it's that. And are you even my fiancée or have you stolen me from someone too?"

My mouth fell open in shock. "H-how-w c-can y-you s-say that-t?" I stuttered.

"Because it is my theory, and unless you don't tell me what the hell it really is, that is what I'm going to believe!"

I couldn't believe it. Is that what he thought? I can't have him thinking we're not his real family. I sighed. Stuff Carlisle, I'm telling him everything. He's right, he deserves to know.

"Well, the truth is…" I started to say but was cut off by my phone ringing.

I took it out my pocket and answered.

(Bella/_Alice_)

_Bella don't you dare tell Edward about us!_

But Alice, he needs to know.

_No he doesn't Bella! I've seen it okay, you tell him, he thinks your insane and he runs away. It will only make it worse because we'll have to go out to find him._

But Alice…

_No Bella listen, you weren't meant to know cause it was a surprise but we're on our way back and we'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Just, don't tell him now okay. It won't be easy but it's better than telling him the truth._

But…

_Do you want Edward to get better?_

Yes but…

_Do you want your wedding on time?_

Yes but…

_Exactly. Now good luck and see you soon bye!_

She hung up and I took a deep breath and turned to face Edward.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." I said calmly.

"To hell you can't tell me cause you can't think of a fucking good excuse right? You can't think of a fucking thing that I will believe. Well guess what? No more pretending cause I'm out of her." he shouted.

"What? Edward no!" I cried running after him.

He ran to the door but thankfully Emmett and Rosalie were there. Good timing, or maybe Alice called.

"And where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked coolly.

"Fuck off, I can go where I want." Edward growled.

"I said tell me where you're going!" Emmett said louder.

"And I said fuck off bitch!" Edward growled louder.

"Oh you little bastard." Emmett snarled preparing to lunge.

"Emmett, Edward, no!" I cried placing my arm on Edward's to try and pull him back.

"Get off me you whore!" he hissed.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and I took a step back, releasing his arm.

"Don't you fucking dare call Bella a fucking whore you fucking bitch or I will fucking rip you're fucking head off and burn your fucking body!" Rosalie hissed taking a step forward to Edward.

"Ooh, I'm so scared Blondie." He sneered.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Emmett roared.

"Look, stop telling me what to do! All I wanted was answers which none of you are giving me! You're just acting all crazy! I am so out of here and then I'm going to the police."

They sniggered at that and I couldn't help a smile imagining Edward going up to Charlie.

"What?" Edward asked cautiously.

"You know who the chief of police is smart-ass?" Emmett asked coming right up to Edward's face. "It's Bella's father. Chief Charlie Swan. So you go right up to him and tell him everything and I think you're the one who'll get locked up mister."

Edward's face paled as he probably imagined that we would go arrest him for everything he just said.

"Ooh, not so clever now smart-ass?" Emmett taunted.

"Leave him alone Emmett." I defended. I went up to Edward and took his arm.

"Just leave it Edward. Carlisle will be here tomorrow and you'll find out everything." I told him.

He looked down at me and for a second I saw hurt, confusion, and sadness flash across his face. But then it was replaced by a cold blank mask.

"Don't touch me slut." He said before shaking me off and turning to go up the stairs.

The last thing I saw was Rosalie's face in front of mine and then cool arms under me.

And then I fainted.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	22. It's Photo Time!

**Thank you to you all for your fantastic reviews, much appreciated!**

**Chapter 22-**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to a knock on my door. I rubbed my eyes then sat up.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened and Edward came in. his expression was fixed down so I could not read it.

He put down the tray piled high with food he was carrying then stood at the foot of my bed, looking up at me.

"Um yeah?" I asked uncomfortably gesturing for him to sit down.

He sat at the foot of the bed then cleared his throat and said.

"I just came to apologise Bella, I swear I didn't mean any of that that I said yesterday and I promise I will try to make it up to you. I can't believe I said all that stuff, and the things I called you, I am just so sorry."

I saw the tears fill his eyes though he was trying hard not to let them spill.

My heart melted as I thought how he must have felt.

He must have felt so alone, the odd one out, not knowing what everybody else knew. It would have been so frustrating.

I shuffled over to where he sat and put my arms around him hesitantly.

I felt him relax into my side and I murmured in his ear.

"Course I forgive you Edward, I mean why wouldn't I. If anyone was to blame here its me."

He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"How could you say that? You are not the one calling the one you love a whore and a slut! You didn't call your family a bitch! I'm such a bad person Bella; I don't deserve someone like you!"

"No Edward, you're not a bad person. You weren't to blame, I mean see how hard it must have been for you. Emmett shouldn't have lashed out at you, no offence." I replied.

He shook his head. "How did I get you Bella? How? You are so unselfish and wonderful and I, I am me. You shouldn't be with someone like me Bella; I'm no good for you."

The tears swelled my eyes once again and my heart ached. How could he even say that! He was so beautiful, so perfect, yet these words were coming out his mouth!

I hugged him tightly to me, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Don't leave me again Edward. Please." I sobbed into his back.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"What do you mean again?"

"Long story, but I can't lose you, I can't!"

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me love." He murmured.

I pulled away quickly in shock and looked at him. He looked normal, well normal for human Edward.

"Um sorry, I, um it doesn't matter…" I said quickly.

But it was weird. When he had said that he sounded so much like the old Edward.

"Right, let's have this breakfast!" Edward said smiling.

We tucked in to a very large breakfast. Edward said he woke early just to make it all.

He'd made pancakes, blueberry muffins, toast, eggs, bacon and lots of tea.

When we'd finished eating and were stuffed full of food I went into the shower.

I felt happier again, knowing we all were happy.

When I went downstairs Emmett and Edward were talking animatedly as if nothing yesterday had happened. I smiled; happy things were back to normal. Well, as normal as 2 vampires, 1 human and 1 should be vampire but is actually human can get!

It was already 12:30 so we decided to take things slow and watch TV.

Some random show was on which we weren't really paying attention to when Emmett jumped up. He grinned and ran out of the room.

He returned soon later with my camera in his hands. He snapped a surprise picture.

"Hey that's mine!" I complained.

"Here catch! Oh wait, who am I kidding, you can't catch!" Emmett said walking up to me with the camera.

"Oh ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically taking the camera.

We started snapping shots with the camera, some messing around, others us trying to be professional.

"Okay, let me take a shot of Bella and Edward!" Rosalie said taking the camera out of my hands.

Edward and I stood by the window, Edward looking down at my face, his expression filled with love. I was grinning back sappily at him.

She snapped the picture then we carried on.

Emmett and Rose figured out the timer so they placed it on a cupboard and we all stood in front of the camera.

We smiled and held it for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"Are you sure you did this right Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Um yeah?" she replied hesitantly.

Emmett went up to the camera and started to fiddle with a button.

"You didn't start the timer. Here." He sighed.

He pressed a button and turned the lens so it would flash.

The camera snapped right in Emmett's face, taking a picture of it close up.

We all started laughing at Emmett's face frozen in surprise.

We were rolling on the floor laughing when a familiar voice said,

"What's so funny?"

**Oooh, good chapter? Review please and let me know!**


	23. Its Time

**Thanks for all the reviews so close to 100 now!**

**Chapter 23-**

**BellaPOV**

"Alice!" I squealed running over and hugging my best friend.

"Hey Bella, I guess I'm forgiven right?" she said.

I glared at her. "No"

She laughed.

"Bella!" Esme said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Esme," I said.

We all went into the lounge. The camera was still there so I picked it up and switched off the timer then placed it to the side.

I looked around at everyone happily. My family.

I was sitting with Alice on the sofa, Carlisle was sorting through his medical bag, Esme was currently looking through the house inspecting for damage, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the corner whispering quietly and Edward and Jasper were talking.

I sighed. Hopefully, things would be back to normal now.

Well, until a short while when hopefully Edward will take the cure…

I stood up and went into the kitchen. Esme had just closed a cupboard door.

"Wow Bella, I'm impressed. I normally can't trust Emmett a day without damaging something!" she laughed.

"Hey!" we heard Emmett shout.

"Well except their room," she said suspiciously.

"Ahh yes, Emmett and Edward will clear that up." I said.

Alice came into the room.

"I can't believe we missed such an awesome paint fight." She giggled. "I was tempted to come over and join you but we were talking to the Volturi."

"Wait, paint fight?" Esme said.

"Oh yeah, we were re-decorating Rosalie's room and things got out of hand." I said sheepishly.

Esme sighed shaking her head.

But then she said,

"So do you and Edward want to eat?"

I nodded.

She turned and started to make some food. I started talking to Alice, filling her in on everything she missed whilst she told me what happened in Volterra.

Esme then called me and Edward and placed plates of steaming pasta onto the table. We tucked in, devouring the delicious food.

The rest didn't even pretend to eat.

After we had eaten I heard Carlisle come down the stairs.

I took in a deep breath.

It was time.

"Edward can I see you please?" Carlisle asked.

He glanced at me for a moment, signalling to follow him.

Edward and I followed him up to the room Edward was first taken to when he was bitten.

"Right Edward, now, I think I have something to cure your amnesia." Carlisle explained.

Edward sat on a chair which looked like a dentist one but was made of black leather.

I sat on a plastic one next to him.

"Do you have anything you'd like before we do it?"

"Um, actually can I have…" Edward started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Alice came into the room with a glass of water in her hand.

"Wait, how did you…? Edward stuttered.

Alice grinned cheekily. "I'm psychic!"

We all rolled our eyes at that one, though Edward for a different reason.

"Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking right now?" he challenged.

"Hey, you're the mind reader!" she said handing him the glass.

"A psychic, a mind reader, what other secret powers do this family have?"

"Well, Bella's a shield!" Alice replied.

I shot up an eyebrow at her. "A shield?"

"Yeah, the mind reader can't read her mind."

Wow, what I had was an actual power? And it had a name? Amazing!

"Ahh, pretty neat" Edward said passing Alice the now empty glass.

She grinned. "Well, gotta go. Good luck!"

She left and I was grateful. It was obvious she'd relaxed all of us.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded.

"Okay, so it's a needle."

Well that was a surprise. I was expecting the cure to be some foul medicine. I guess I still imagine the Volturi to be old fashioned people.

Edward rolled up his sleeve and I took his hand. But I turned away cause I don't like needles.

Carlisle took out the injection and shot Edward's arm. I knew he had because I felt Edward's arm tense.

I turned back and we both looked at him. His face was blank and I wondered whether it worked. And then his eyes glazed over, like Alice when she has a vision.

He gasped and I knew it was working. I was so happy I wanted to jump up and do the highland jig in the middle of the room!

But then Edward's face pained and he whispered one word.

"Vampire"

**What did you think please review!**


	24. Burning

**Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 24-**

**EdwardPOV**

My eyes glazed over and I felt a memory seep into my mind. Wow this cure was actually working!

I focused on my mind as pictures flew around.

It all came back to me then and it made me gasp.

I remembered the main thing, the thing Bella couldn't tell me.

"Vampire."

I remembered it all, the speed, the blood, the cool skin, the gold eyes, and most importantly the pain when changing. Thank god I would never have to endure that again.

I remembered the mind reading and the satisfaction of hearing people's thoughts and also the displeasure of it too.

I remembered the frustration of not hearing Bella's mind.

Bella.

I remembered the first day I met her, seeing her beautiful face and smelling her intoxicating scent.

I remembered wondering why I felt so attached to her. Was it because of her angelic beauty or her kind unselfish personality?

I remembered the shock when she first told me she loved me. I remembered wondering how someone so perfect as herself would fall for such a monster like me.

I remembered watching her dreams, staying away from her, going to the Volturi.

Happy memories and sad, they all came back to me.

But then the last ones were the worst. The werewolf, Jacob, biting into my neck.

The pain burned through me as the memory hit hard. I cried out.

But I should have known this pain was nothing compared to that to come.

My whole body went numb for a second then it began. It started from my toes creeping up my leg and up the rest of my body.

I was on fire and the pain was overwhelming.

I clamped my mouth shut, knowing it wouldn't help if I showed signs of pain.

The fire grew wilder and my whole mind went black.

The black was darkness, smothering me up like a too tight blanket.

The burning got worse as the darkness tried to suffocate me.

I wanted to scream, to tell someone I was dying but I knew I wasn't really.

I told myself I'd been through this before and I would come out stronger. Literally.

But I couldn't help the pain that was devouring me, burning every single part, every single inch of my body.

The pain was so overwhelming I thought I would loose in the battle against keeping my mouth shut.

The flames licked and teased at me, screaming at me all the time.

My throat grew dry and the darkness became worse, making me blind.

Then it happened.

I should have known, I should have been waiting for it but stupid me forgot.

A whole ton of thoughts came crashing at me like a tidal wave.

_Poor Edward looks in pain._

_I wonder how he's feeling._

_Bella looks so worried._

_I wonder what my hair would look like in this style._

_Hmm, I can't feel Edward's emotions._

_I wonder if she'll marry me._

_I can't wait till tonight._

_I'm starving._

Thoughts from my family and passers by out side hit me so hard the darkness became too bright.

It was too much, too loud.

It was as if they were taunting me, pulling at my strings.

I waited for it to pass, the rubbish swirling round, louder than ever.

Then thankfully it went down to nothing and I was happy for the peace.

But the pain took its place, making me cough back a scream.

I knew the thoughts would be back when this was nearly over.

Nearly over, that was a time I looked forward too.

**I know its not too long but I hope you like it please review!**


	25. Happy Family

**Hey I just want to start by the usual thanks for the reviews! **

**Also, please check out **_**jameela123**_**'s story I think it is really good and she's is a really good author. Also she's really nice, so if you want to ask her anything she'll be really nice about it. **

**So, back to my story hope you like it!**

**Chapter 25-**

**Previously…**

_I knew the thoughts would be back when this was nearly over._

_Nearly over, that was a time I looked forward too._

_

* * *

_

**2 Days Later**

**BellaPOV**

"Edward will wake up in exactly 54 seconds." Alice said.

I looked over at my fiancée. The pain from his face was nearly gone, though I could tell he was still hurt.

"Bella, I think you should stay back with Alice. My guess is he will be thirsty when he awakens and you don't want to risk anything." Carlisle said coming into the room with the rest of the Cullen's.

I took a quick glance at Edward, then nodded and moved beside Alice, at the end of the room. Then we all waited for him to wake up.

Sure enough he awoke soon.

His eyelids fluttered first then his arm twitched.

He opened his eyes slowly.

I was surprised to see they were pitch black and not gold.

He moved his arms then slowly got up, moving his neck around.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"My throat." Edward said rubbing it.

"Yeah, I think you're thirsty and your not used to it again." He replied.

Edward nodded but his attention was else where.

His eyes darted the room as if looking for something.

Then his eyes caught mine and his face broke into a smile.

"Bella," he breathed standing up.

I smiled back but looked at Alice as if to ask her if I could go near him.

She bit her lip and shook her head apologetically.

"I won't hurt her," Edward growled.

"Edward, son, I think its best you hunt first. You have to be sure…" Carlisle started to say.

"I won't hurt her!" Edward repeated interrupting him.

Emmett and Jasper walked forward, standing in front of me and Alice protectively.

"Why don't you trust me!" Edward hissed.

"We do trust you we just need to be sure." Alice said calmly.

Edward didn't react for a second but then he turned to Carlisle and nodded once.

"Right, Emmett, Jasper and I will go hunting with you okay." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and walked with Carlisle towards the door.

"Go guys, he won't do anything." Alice hissed, nudging the boys.

They followed them out the door.

I looked down trying to hide my disappointment that Edward had gone.

But Alice being my best friend and sister noticed.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." She whispered.

"Right, now they're gone we can go do some wedding planning." Alice said rubbing her hands together.

"What have we got left?" Esme asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could do final dress fitting with the practice bouquet? The bridesmaid dresses have come too so we can try them on."

"That's fine as long as we block our minds from Edward. We're doing this the traditional way remember."

Alice just smiled but winked at me. I swallowed nervously.

We went into her room and I put on the dress with the veil and even the shoes.

I couldn't believe I didn't want to get married before. I mean it would be the best day of my life. Edward was going to be officially mine so how could I not like that?

The only problem was Alice had me wearing high heeled shoes. How am I going to walk down the Cullen's staircase in them?

Alice handed me the practice bouquet. It was beautiful, with deep red and pure white roses. It must have been expensive but she assured me it was fine.

She and Rosalie changed into their dresses too. They were wearing deep red dresses to match the colour scheme which was red and white.

We stood together then looked in the full length mirror.

On the sides were two beautiful girls smiling happily. There features were pretty and perfect.

In the middle was also a beautiful girl with curly brown hair.

That girl was me.

I couldn't believe it. I actually looked pretty!

We fussed around for a bit, gushing at the dresses and chatting excitedly.

Then we changed back into our regular clothes.

"Do you remember how to do it?" Alice whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Just try as hard as you can it doesn't matter if you can't" she said before calling in Esme and Rosalie to the room.

They came in and looked at us puzzled. Alice nodded at me.

I closed my eyes and imagined my shield as a piece of stretchy rubber.

Then I imagined stretching it out.

I opened my eyes and pushed out my shield. I couldn't see it but I could sense it spreading out over Alice who was closest to me.

Then I pushed it back so it covered Rosalie and Esme too.

I nodded at Alice, amazed how much I'd covered.

"Where too?" she asked.

"Just behind Esme." I replied.

"Okay can someone tell us what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, Esme do you remember when we were in Volterra and Aro asked me to get Bella to project her shield. Well, over the two days we've been practising and Bella is shielding you now!" Alice replied.

"Oh my goodness, Bella that's amazing!" she cried.

I smiled modestly.

"So what will the shield do?" Rosalie asked.

"It projects Bella's powers so Edward won't be able to read your mind, Jane won't be able to shock you etc. when you're in" she replied.

"Wow that's amazing! I'd love to see that little bitches face when she sees this!"

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

"Ooh their coming keep it up Bella!" Alice said.

We went downstairs and pretended to watch tv.

The guys came in and Edward came straight up to me.

I stood up and hugged him tight.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"You too," I replied.

He pulled away suddenly.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" he asked Rosalie, Alice and Esme.

They smiled.

He turned back to me.

"I can project my shield. It turns out there's not really a glitch in my brain its actually a power." I told him.

His eyes widened in shock as did the rest of the boys.

I hugged Edward again purposely this time and mouthed to Alice over his shoulder, shied your minds!

Then I pulled away from Edward and closed my eyes.

I imagined pulling the shield off them then opened my eyes and pulled it off.

Edward's brow furrowed. Then he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Why is Alice and Rosalie singing Barbie Girl as loud as they can in their heads and Esme reading Great Expectations in her mind?" he asked.

We all started laughing.

I was happy, we were all happy. We were all a family again and that was all that mattered.

**What did you think please review! **


	26. Airport

**Hey guys! I cant believe I have 100 reviews! So cause of that this chapter is dedicated to vAMPkIMI my 100****th**** reviewer!**

**So I got another recommendation for you here!**

**Please check out **_**catherinedoncaster1995**_**'s stories I swear she is an AMAZING author! She's written 4 stories that go together (Alternate Breaking Dawn Book I, A Cullen Christmas Book II, After Breaking Dawn Book III and The Final Chapter IV) her stories are so much better than mine, really griping trust me you'd be a fool not to like them (no offence!) she's also written some others to so check them out.**

**And I'm sure she's reading this right now and if you are then thank you so much for your reviews and emails and sticking with me in my crazy days and also the same thanks to **_**jameela123**_** whom I recommended yesterday too I hope you checked out her story and agree with me she's also amazing.**

**Here is the link to catherinedoncaster1995's profile and jameela123's!**

.net/u/2190409/catherinedoncaster1995

.net/u/2569769/jameela123

**Well, long author's note so I guess its back to the story. Enjoy…x**

**Chapter 26-**

**EdwardPOV**

"Come on Bella, time to go." I urged my beautiful fiancée, banging on the door to Alice's room.

"Edward, you do not disturb a girl whilst she is getting ready!" Alice cried.

I sighed. "But it doesn't take 2 hours to though!"

The door opened and Alice's head popped out. She looked annoyed.

"Do you want Bella to come out looked so beautiful she'll knock you off your feet?"

"But she already does that." I mumbled.

"Whatever Edward." she said going back into the room.

"Wait, we'll get late!" I cried.

"Who's the psychic!" was the reply.

I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Alright bro?" Emmett asked walking past.

"Emmett, you've had experience, why does it really take girls 2 hours to get ready?" I asked stopping my brother.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." he said shaking his head. "You should know by now, it never takes Alice less than that to give Bella a makeover."

"But we're only going to the airport!" I protested throwing my hands up.

But then I heard that they were coming out so I quickly moved away from the door.

The door opened and Alice came out followed by Bella

She looked amazing with artificially faded jeans, a peachy pink top and white catfish scarf around her neck. She had a denim jacket and her make up was done natural.

"Bella love, you didn't need to get Aliceovered to go to the airport." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"Aliceovered?" Alice cried.

I ignored her but turned to my fiancée for her answer.

"Well, I kind of lost on a bet with Alice so my punishment was being 'Aliceovered' until midnight on wedding day." She replied mumbling into my chest.

I groaned. "Bella, when do you ever have a bet with Alice? She's psychic remember!"

"Ahh Bella that was the wrong move. Edward might finally realise what little brain you have and dump you just before your wedding!" Emmett cackled.

Bella pulled away and looked at me, fear in her eyes.

I sighed and turned to Emmett.

"Why aren't you in the garage protecting your Jeep?" I asked.

"Huh, why would I be doing that?" he asked.

I swear there is just air where that boy's brain should be or maybe not even that.

"Because I'm about to rush in there to rip it to pieces and burn it like I would do to you if I was allowed!" I snarled.

His eyes widened and with a shriek he ran down the stairs and to the garage. I heard Rosalie stop him and tell him to stop being a baby ignoring his protests that I was coming after him.

I went over to Bella and held her tightly to me.

"Come on love, we'd better make our way to the airport." I said.

"But-"

"We'll talk in the car." I told her taking her hand and almost dragging her down the stairs.

We went into the garage where Emmett was standing in front of his Jeep, his arms outstretched as if protecting it.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car, Bella also climbing in hesitantly.

We drove out the garage and when we were safely out of my family's hearing range I started to speak,

"Bella, don't listen to Emmett okay. You know he's got no brain and there is something wrong with his mind so he tends to say things without thinking." I said trying to joke a little to lighten up the mood.

I was unsuccessful.

"But Edward, he's right, I got you angry." She whispered.

"Bella, don't be silly, of course I wasn't angry at you. I love you so much I will never be angry at you. I will do whatever I can to make you happy okay Bella?" I replied looking into her eyes whilst driving.

She smiled. "Sorry I over reacted."

"S'okay."

I smiled and leaned over, kissing her.

She leaned in and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer.

Without even realising my foot eased off the pedals and we stopped moving. But all I could focus on was the gorgeous girl in front of me who was attached to me via lips.

A loud horn made us spring away from each other. I looked in the mirror to see a man glaring at us, putting up his middle finger.

I ignored him and started to move, realising the time and that we had to be at the airport soon.

Bella was looking down embarrassed and I couldn't help but smile at that.

We finally reached the airport as we waited for the plane to land.

Bella hopped from one foot to the other excitedly, like a young child.

I smiled. I knew she was excited about seeing her mother again.

**BellaPOV**

I jumped up trying to look over the heads of the huge sea of people.

Edward chuckled but I turned and glared at him.

"What?" he asked putting on an innocent face.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I melted into him, holding him tightly to me.

He pulled away laughing but I just rolled my eyes, jumping up again.

"You know you could just ask me to lift you onto my shoulders." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Um Edward, I think you're forgetting people here don't know you're a vampire. An average 17 year old boy couldn't do that." I replied.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

But then a cute smile spread across his face.

"They're here!" he announced.

I stretched up and Edward put his hands on my waist pulling me up slightly so I was the same level as the rest of the people. I felt like a little kid again.

I saw Renée and Phil just as they walked out of the doors.

"Put me down." I giggled.

Edward put me down then grabbed my hand then we moved to the end where they would come.

A few minutes later they came in our direction.

"Mom!" I called waving out.

"Bella!" she cried running over and hugging me.

She shook hands with Edward and I chatted to Phil.

"How's the arm?" I asked glancing at his sling.

"Its good but your moms been giving me grief about it ruining the wedding photos." He replied.

We all laughed and Edward insisted on carrying their bags.

In the car there was no making out for me and Edward as mom and Phil were there.

"So Edward, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm much better thanks, Carlisle's cure worked so I'm back to normal." He replied grinning.

"That's brilliant!"

We carried on talking until we reached the house.

We went inside where Carlisle and Esme were waiting. Esme had insisted my mother stayed there so they could do last minute wedding plans.

"Renée, Phil, its so nice to finally meet you!" Esme said as she hugged Renée.

There was a small introduction then Esme said.

"I'm so sorry my kids had you to leave last time, it was very rude of them!" she said pretending to glare at us but I knew she was only joking. I mean, she and Carlisle were the ones to that told us to do it.

"No Esme, its okay, I told them too you guys were very busy. Anyway, hows…"

She walked off with Esme talking animatedly. I was glad they got on, though I never had any doubts.

The boys and Carlisle and Phil sat down to watch a baseball match on the flat screen whilst Rosalie and Alice went upstairs to straighten their hair and try out new styles for the wedding.

I was going to join them but Edward took my arm and told me he wanted to talk.

We went outside and we walked into the trees. Then he swung me onto his back and ran through the woods.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

We finally got to our meadow and he put me down. He had a weird expression on his face that looked like guilt and sadness.

I wondered why.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um well…"

What was this thing that he needed to tell me, that was so important he needed to go at vampire speed to be away from his family's ears, so hard he was struggling for words to say, so sad he had guilt in his expression?

There was only one thing I could think of. One thing that would make him like this.

There was only one time I had seen him like this before.

"Bella, I…" he started to say

"No, no don't, don't say it." I gasped

He shook his head, lowering his gaze deliberately from mine.

"Don't leave me!" I cried.

**Ooh cruel cliffy there! Yeah got to admit that one myself! Please review and I'll update! And remember to check out the stories! xxx**


	27. Misunderstanding Visions

**Thanks as usual to catherinedoncaster1995 for making me smile x**

**Chapter 27-**

**Previously…**

"_No, no don't, don't say it." I gasped_

_He shook his head, lowering his gaze deliberately from mine._

"_Don't leave me!" I cried._

**BellaPOV**

I turned and started to run away from him, tears running down my cheeks.

I couldn't stand there and watch him say it; watch him break my heart again.

"Bella wait, let me talk!" Edward said, his cool hand gripping my arm.

"No Edward, leave me alone!" I cried trying to pull away.

"Bella please, I love you, I'm not leaving you!" he said.

I spun around to look at him.

"You're not leaving?" I asked sounding shocked.

"No Bella, well yes, but only if you want me to." He replied.

"What? What are you talking about Edward; of course I don't want you to leave!"

"No Bella, look, what I'm trying to say is its not too late. Its not too late to pull off the wedding. I don't want you to regret being with me after the wedding. I'm a monster Bella, you have to see that!" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"What are you talking about Edward, I thought we'd been through this, I don't care what you are!"

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation again!

"No, I'm not talking about being a vampire. I mean as a human, when I was, I hurt you Bella, I made you upset, how can you want to be married to someone who does that?"

"Because if that person is you the answer is I can't live without that person. And if you decided to leave me then I would choose that option. I would kill myself Edward because a life without you isn't a life worth living. I would already be dead if it wasn't for…" I trailed off knowing I shouldn't have even said that.

"I know Bella and I'm sorry but don't ever kill yourself because of me your life is too valuable, you deserve so much more…"

"Edward, I think I have got all I want in life. I got a beautiful, caring unselfish fiancée and I don't give a damn if you're a vampire but I love you just the way you are okay. And please, don't ever even think about leaving me again." I replied.

"Never my love." He vowed hugging me tightly.

But then he pulled away frowning.

"Alice!" he groaned.

**AlicePOV**

A vision began to flood my mind. It was Edward and Bella. But something was wrong.

_Bella was turned away from Edward looking upset, hurt and shocked._

"_Don't leave me!" she cried._

_Edward's gaze was cast down but I could see guilt and sadness washed over it._

The straightners from my hand dropped down and fell onto the bed.

I gasped.

What was my stupid idiot of a brother doing? He couldn't leave! Was he leaving Bella, or leaving us all.

"Alice what is it, what did you see?" Rosalie asked shaking my arm.

**EsmePOV**

"Alice what is it, what did you see?" I heard Rosalie ask Alice.

I looked up.

Then there was the sound of moving as Alice left the room.

"Esme?" Renée bought me back.

I looked down. "Oh yes, well I was thinking…"

I was cut off by Alice coming down the stairs followed by Rosalie.

"Alice? What is it?" Rosalie asked getting annoyed.

"Look, I'll be right back okay!" she said before glancing around at everyone, a worried expression on her face.

Then she opened the door and ran out.

We all watched where she left for a bit then as if someone had pressed the play button, continued to do what we were doing.

"Um sorry about that, Alice probably forgot there was a huge sale on or something." I said quickly, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice.

Renée shrugged as we both looked down again at the pictures in my hands.

But I couldn't help but wonder what on earth that was all about.

**AlicePOV**

I ran into the woods following Edward and Bella's fresh scent.

But I was slowed down to human speed by a vision suddenly flooding my head.

_Edward hugging Bella._

I couldn't see either of their faces so I didn't know whether it was a goodbye hug or a I'm not leaving you one.

I continued back to my normal speed until I realised Edward would be able to read my mind now.

_Edward are you mad you can't leave! You'll hurt Bella and Esme and its so close to the wedding!_

I thought as loud and accusing as I could.

"Alice!" I heard Edward groan.

I quickly ran into Edward and Bella's meadow.

Edward had his arms tight around Bella who was holding tight to him as if she'd never let go (she probably wouldn't either without a fight) looking confused.

I sighed and cursed mentally in all the languages I know, which is quite a lot.

Edward winced as he heard my thoughts but I didn't care.

I had misunderstood my visions again.

**Hope you liked it sorry to those who wanted Edward to leave (if that's any of you) but I could never make him do that so close to the wedding! Please leave a review!**


	28. Talking To Rose

**Thanks for all the great reviews, hope you like the chapter contains some nice fluff at the end! XD**

**xxx**

**Chapter 28-**

**EdwardPOV**

"It's not my fault I trusted my visions so if what I was seeing was right then I had to stop you!" Alice cried.

"Don't worry Alice, no ones blaming you, you did the right thing unlike Edward." Esme replied.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I know I was wrong and I feel really bad about it now!" I said.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, all the humans were asleep and I was telling me family about what happened.

"Sure you weren't thinking Edward but you should have. Put yourself in Bella's shoes and imagine the one you love just told you you should reconsider the wedding you're having in a few days. Wouldn't that look like your backing out? you've got to make it up to her and show her you still love her before the wedding, or she's gonna be cautious you'll not show up at the altar." Rosalie said looking me straight in the eye.

I hung my head down.

"I know I know I'll think of something okay. I'm sorry I'm going up now." I said getting up from the table.

I got to the door and heard Esme's thoughts.

_I'm sorry son we don't mean to be harsh but we don't want to see Bella hurt okay and I know it hurts you to too we just don't want you to make the same mistake again._

I opened the door and walked out going straight upstairs to Bella's room.

I sat on the chair besides the bed and watched her peaceful face as she dreamed.

I wished I could read her mind and know what she was dreaming about.

But then her lips parted and her eyes scrunched up.

"Edward!" she cried.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here." I murmured even though I knew she was dreaming.

"Edward, please, Edward, don't leave me!" she cried her eyes scrunching tight and her body quivering.

"Bella, its okay, I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered brushing her hair out of her face.

She stirred a little but turned over burying her head in her pillow unconsciously.

I watched her sleep for another five hours before she started to stir and wake up.

"Edward?" she murmured, her eyes flickering slightly.

"I'm here." I replied taking her in my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" she asked pulling away.

"For being an idiot." I replied.

She smiled and hugged me again.

"You're forgiven idiot!" she said.

I grinned.

But then Bella's tummy made a loud grumbling sound.

I laughed.

"Come on human, its breakfast time."

We went downstairs but all the time I was deep in thought, wondering what I had to do to make her completely trust me.

My inspiration came when I got downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the love seat.

Now why didn't I think of this earlier?

I was going to have to ask Rose.

**RosaliePOV**

"Umm Rose, can I talk to you please?" Edward asked approaching me and Emmett.

I reluctantly pulled away from my husband and glared at him. "What?"

I was really pissed with Edward.

For a start, he interrupted me and Emmett and also because he's such an idiot!

He hurt Bella and okay, I'm not that close to her but any fool would see that what he said was so stupid and careless of him!

I mean, even Emmett wouldn't say that to me and lets just say his IQ probably goes down to minus's!

"I just need to talk to you Rose." He said.

I sighed and moved away from Emmett. "Be right back."

Edward gestured outside so I followed him out.

"Can we go to yours?" he asked.

I shrugged as we started to run towards mine and Emmett's house.

I love our house. Okay, we don't use it much only if we really want privacy but it's still pretty amazing. Esme and Alice built it for us for a surprise Christmas present.

It is three floors large with a total of 11 bedrooms even though we don't need them all.

It has 6 bathrooms, a large kitchen, 3 lounges, a dining room and flat screens in nearly every room.

We hardly use the house but still love it.

The front of the house has huge stone pillars and there is a swimming pool in the back.

We went inside and sat down on a white leather sofa.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I need your help." He replied.

I gestured for him to continue.

"So you know how earlier you were saying I needed to…" he started to say.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." I said holding my hand up and interrupting.

"There is no need for you to carry on. I already know. Basically you want me to give you ideas on how to win back Bella's trust completely?"

He nodded.

I sighed.

"You can be so pathetic sometimes."

"Look can you just give me a few ideas please?" Edward asked sighing.

I shook my head but saw his depressed expression.

"Look Edward, what you decided to do or give to Bella has to be what you decided. It has to be something personal between you so if she thinks you came up with it then she'll like it even more. You'll think of something Edward, don't worry about it."

He stood up with a blank expression on his face and stormed out of the house. I sighed. Some people were just hard to please.

**BellaPOV**

It was 5:00 pm and I was excited. Tomorrow was the wedding!

I was sitting with the girls on the sofa as we talked and giggled excitedly.

"Bella," Edward came into the room.

"Yeah." I said.

"Umm can you come with me please?"

I thought I saw Rosalie roll her eyes but I ignored it and stood up, following Edward out of the room.

He took my hand and squeezed it gently before opening the front door and walking out.

"Are we going to our meadow?" I asked as we walked in the familiar direction.

"You'll see," was all he said before gently grabbing me and swinging me onto his back.

I hung on tight as we ran through the woods. We finally stopped just outside our meadow.

I could smell something beautiful, like jasmine and freesias.

Edward took my hand in his and walked into the meadow. My mouth fell open as I saw it.

There was a rug on the floor with a large picnic basket on it. A medium-ish sized piano was next to it and all around were beautiful lit scented candles.

"Do you like it?" Edward murmured.

"I love it." I whispered.

We walked over to the rug and sat down.

Then Edward went over to the piano.

He started to play quietly the familiar tune that I loved. My lullaby.

I sat and watched him as he played, my heart filling with love and desire for him. I was so glad he was going to be mine in less than 24 hours.

He played a few slower lullaby's including Esme's favourite.

Then when he was done he sat beside me and held me close to him.

"I love you Bella, I'm so sorry for ever hurting you." He said.

I turned and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

He handed me some snacks from the picnic basket which I ate. We sat together talking quietly as it started to get dark.

As we were on our way back to the house I thanked Edward.

"Thank you so much that was the best surprise ever thank you!" I said.

He just smiled. "Glad you liked it."

**Hope you liked the chapter and yes, the next one will be the wedding! Review please!**


	29. Wedding Day!

**Okay guys guess what…? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WOLF BITE! Wait, call off the angry mob there's a perfectly good explanation. There is an explanation but it is a long story so I will explain it fully in a new chapter which I should post right after this one. I don't want the last chapter to be filled with a long authors note. **

**So hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter and read the next chapter which is VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Thank you x**

**Chapter 29-**

**BellaPOV**

"I've got to go Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer?" I whined clinging on to him.

"I'm sorry love; they want this to be a traditional wedding so the bride and groom aren't allowed to see each other for the whole day till the wedding." He replied.

He pointed to the clock which as if by magic just changed to 11:59

"Emmett and Jasper are literally 5 seconds away."

I let go of his shirt and he smiled at me.

"I love you Bella," he said.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the window.

I just about jumped out of my skin.

Jasper's ghostly pale face showed up at the window and I would have found it frightening if there wasn't a huge mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Go on, I'll see you tomorrow, love you." I said.

Edward quickly jumped out of the window and Jasper followed him.

I sighed. It was going to be a lonely night without Edward.

But I thought of the plus side. At least from tomorrow he would never have to leave me again.

I lay down on my pillow smiling as I thought of the day ahead of me.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was the clock shining 12:00 before I was pulled into unconsciousness.

WeDdInG dAy! **(AN/ Sorry just felt like writing funky!)**

I jumped out of bed with more energy and excitement than Alice in the Mall of America!

There was a knock on the door and before I could open my mouth to speak my mother walked into the room, a huge excited grin also planted on her face.

"Morning sweetie!" she said rushing and giving me a hug.

I giggled. "Morning mom!"

"So, what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, muffins, yoghurt, ooh, I can make you an egg!" she rushed.

"Umm mom, I don't think I want food poisoning on the day of my wedding. I might need to rush off to the loo to be sick at the time of the vows and Edward would think I'd be leaving him!" I laughed

"Hey my cooking's not that bad! Don't worry, we'll make something edible. Now you have a nice long shower, get changed into something comfortable and Alice should be here soon."

I nodded and scooped up my things, heading towards the bathroom.

I was so impatient I nearly broke the shower it was taking so long to warm up the water.

I just wanted to get to the house, get in the dress and be with Edward forever!

Finally, I climbed into the shower, letting the warm water spread over my tense muscles, relaxing me as I daydreamed about the day.

I sighed as I climbed out and towelled off.

Fully changed and hair dripping, I went downstairs to the smell of eggs and pancakes in the air. It smelled wonderful; neither of my parents or Phil could have made that.

I was right.

In the kitchen stood Alice, spooning out a huge pan of eggs into plates.

"Hey Alice!" I said as I walked in.

"Bella!" she squealed running over and hugging me.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"You made breakfast?" I asked but looked at her confused. I had no idea she could cook.

"Yeah course. Esme's been giving me lessons." She said going back to the pancakes.

Wow weird.

I quickly ate my breakfast which was almost as good as Esme's. What is with vampires being chefs? They can't even taste it for goodness sake!

Oh well, I wasn't complaining, this stuff was good.

As soon as I was done Alice literally dragged me to the front door.

"Come on, lets get going!" she said.

Today I didn't even mind that this was going to be the longest Barbie-Bella session ever.

Nothing could put me down as well.

So it was just as well as Alice dragged me into the Porsche that we were too excited to notice the dark figure hiding at the side of the house slowly slip away.

When we got to the house Alice quickly covered my eyes.

"Your not seeing the inside till you come down the stairs!" she said.

But as we walked in a wonderful scent of freesia and roses filled my nostrils.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Is it okay? It's not too much is it?" Alice asked worried.

"No no it's fine it smells wonderful." I quickly reassured.

I thought I heard her sigh with relief.

When we got upstairs she took her hands off my eyes.

We were in my bedroom along with Rosalie.

I saw my dress hanging in a garment bag on the outside of my wardrobe and all the makeup items were spread across the table.

"Right, sit down Bella." Alice ordered pushing me into a seat.

It was quite comfortable, padded and slightly reclined for comfort. I closed my eyes and they set to work.

2 HoUrS lAtEr **(Yup, the funky writing's back!)**

I woke up from a short nap and reached up my hands to rub my eyes.

"Don't you dare." A low threatening voice said.

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly.

"Okay, wow Bella you look great!" Alice said her voice lighter and happier.

"I gotta admit, we did a good job." Rosalie said.

"Do I get to see?" I asked curious to how I now looked.

"Nope, put on the dress first."

I slowly stood up, testing my legs.

Alice came over carrying the bag.

They slowly slipped out the dress and held it up.

I smiled. It looked so beautiful.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Renée and Esme came in.

They were all dressed and ready, both wearing beautiful plum dresses, though both different.

"Oh we came just in time, my Bella you look so beautiful!" Renée said placing her hand over her mouth.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not even in the dress yet." I giggled.

"Oh well what are we waiting for lets get it on. Hey the boys are back too so Rose you might want to sort Emmett out." Esme said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went out. I felt a little panicked. Edward was back which meant it would be time soon. I was so nervous.

"Bella your shaking calm down." Alice said as she helped me out of my clothes.

"Sorry I guess I'm just nervous." I said giving a shaky smile.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be fine." Mom said squeezing my hand.

I slipped the dress over my head just as Rosalie came into the room.

She came to my side and helped slip on the dress but whispered in my ear too quiet for Renée to hear.

"Shield our minds."

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes trying quickly to throw the shield out whilst Alice pretended the dress was stuck a bit so it wouldn't show I was trying to concentrate.

And then I was all zipped up and everyone was silent.

I looked around nervously. What was wrong? Did I look stupid?

Alice broke the silence, probably sensing I was uncomfortable.

"Oh my god Bella you look…you look great!" Alice squealed loudly.

I winced and rubbed my ear.

"Gosh Alice do you have to scream so loud? And why does everyone else look like their in shock?" I asked.

"Because you look so great. Wow Bella, I guess the make up made an even bigger difference to the dress rehearsal." Rosalie said.

"I don't understand."

Alice took my shoulders gently and led me to the mirror.

Looking back at me was a brown-haired beauty, with chocolate brown eyes heavily framed with thick lashes. She had slight pink to her cheeks and gloss on her lips. Her dress looked beautiful, she looked beautiful.

"Wow is that really me?" I asked, my voice only reaching a whisper.

The girl in the mirror's mouth moved along with mine.

"That's you baby." My mom said coming forward.

"Now do you understand why Edward says you don't see yourself clearly?" Alice asked grinning.

I turned to her and Rose.

"I wouldn't look like this without you two. Thank you so much!" I said.

They smiled.

"Bella, whilst you're in a good mood, I guess now's the time to give you your gift." Esme said stepping forward and producing a well wrapped gift.

"Oh Esme, you didn't have to get anything." I said slightly touched and upset that she'd got me when she knew I couldn't say no.

"Consider it a welcome to the family, from all of us." she said.

I nodded, fingering the luxury red paper and golden bow.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Alice asked.

I pulled the bow and tore the paper carefully.

I gasped as I saw what it was.

It was a beautiful photo frame, with interlocking flowers made of silver and diamond around the border.

But the best bit was the bottom border which had 'Edward and Bella Cullen' in the same twisted silver.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, thank you so much!" I whispered fingering our names intertwined.

"Well there'll be a lot of pictures taken today so you won't be short of any pictures." She laughed.

I smiled. It was so nice of them.

There was a rough cough from the door. I turned to see my dad standing looking a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. He was wearing a tux, though he looked like he wished he wasn't.

"Wow Bells, you sure look great." He said when he saw me.

"Thanks dad." I said. Then I turned to Alice. "Is it time already."

She nodded and I felt my heart stop for a second.

_Don't worry Bella, you can do this._ I told myself.

"Okay, Renée, Esme, go downstairs. Bella, go stand with Charlie, come on Rose!" Alice ordered quickly.

We all moved quickly and I stood next to Charlie. He took my arm and I took in a deep breath.

"I can do this; just concentrate on not tripping over the stairs." I mumbled to myself and he laughed.

"Seriously dad, you won't let me fall right?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine." He said.

Alice and Rosalie stood in front and handed me the bouquet. I clutched it in my hands tightly.

We heard the music changed and I realised this was our queue.

I took in a last breath as Alice and Rose started to walk.

Surprisingly, my legs co-operated and I followed behind, moving to the rhythm.

I realised I had absolutely no idea who was playing the piano.

We got to the stairs and I kept my head down, afraid to look up.

We heard several gasps as we waked down slowly and I hoped like mad I wouldn't start blushing.

I gripped the flowers tighter and slowly looked up.

The room looked stunning, flowers hung perfectly, lights just the right brightness. The whole room was completely transformed.

But my eyes were not focused on that.

They skimmed across the row of guests. I saw all the familiar faces.

Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton. All their faces flashed by.

I even saw a flash of blonde and gold eyes and shivered slightly.

The Denali's.

I'd been worried about Tanya Denali since I heard they were invited.

Apparently she has a thing for Edward. I'd always been worried she'd take him away from me or something.

But it was irrelevant thinking about that and I soon forgot as my eyes rested on my goal.

Edward.

He was turned towards me, looking even more beautiful than I'd ever seen. Well not as beautiful as when…

I mentally shook my head. I didn't want to get distracted.

He was wearing a black tux, his eyes golden and glowing with excitement.

He looked at me as though I was the prize rather the other way round.

We had nearly reached where he was standing with Carlisle and he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

My heart stuttered and he smiled.

I looked down, certain I was blushing.

Finally we reached him and Charlie placed my hand into his.

I looked into his eyes and knew that today was defiantly the best day of my life.

We said our vows and I thought I'd never felt happier than when I heard the words loud and clear come out of Edward's mouth.

"I do."

I repeated the same and we were pronounced husband and wife.

As we leaned in to kiss I thought of nothing but him.

I'd never dreamed my wedding to be like this, for me to marrying the most perfect man in the world.

Yet here I was part of a wonderful family, with the most handsome man on the planet who happened to be a vampire.

Nothing on that day could have made my mood turn.

I forgot about all the worry's and hardships we'd been through and all those that were yet to come.

But if only I'd seen the dark shadow of a person silently leaving the room unnoticed I would have remembered that things were never going to stay so perfect.

**I really hope you liked the chapter pictures for all the dresses are on my profile also please please check out the next chapter that should be up when you check it is very important thank you! x**


	30. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys so many of you are probably really curious and want an explanation for why the story is already ending well here it is.**

**The thing is I have had A LOT and I mean A LOT of requests for a sequel to my other story Bella's Revenge so I figured I really should be getting started on that.**

**But I'm not very good at concentrating on 2 story's or more at once because I'll only get too caught up in the one story and forget to update the other.**

**So I really don't want to do that because I want to make the sequel really good.**

**However, I've really enjoyed writing this story and have a lot of ideas for this and I don't want to end here. Also I'm sure a lot of you don't want it to end here either (hopefully!)**

**So I've decided to put it up for vote. If you would like a sequel for either of my stories then please please vote in the poll on my profile it should be up now.**

**I'd really appreciate it and whichever gets the most votes will get the sequel or if it gets really close or lots of people pick both I'll do one first then the other after.**

**Please vote in it it would be loads of help.**

**Thank you x**

**xteamalicecullenx**


	31. RESULTS!

**Hey guys!**

**So I've decided to count up the results from the poll so I can start on the sequel to the story you guys decided on.**

**Okay so here it is. The story I will be writing a sequel to is…**

…**WOLF BITE!**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who voted your votes were really appreciated and I'm so sorry to those who wanted a sequel to Bella's Revenge!**

**But I have to say I am looking forward to work on it I have a lot of ideas and for those waiting for the sequel I will let you know when I am posting it closer to the time.**

**Thanks once again please PM or review me if there's anything you'd like to know.**

**xteamalicecullenx**


	32. SEQUEL!

**Hey just to let you know the first chapter to the sequel to Wolf Bite is now up.**

**It is called Vampire Bite please check it out!**

**Anyway, hope you like the first chapter please let me know what you think of it!**

**xteamalicecullenx**


End file.
